It All Started by Accident
by KatherineMP20
Summary: After a surprise birthday celebration that, her best friends, the guys of BTR did on their own, Katie -OC- realizes just how lucky they all are. Tired from the party, she falls asleep and quickly relives the night that changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

_***AN* This is another back story chapter on my OC, however this was the original story I had. This first chapter deals with my OC's b-day and I know I've done a birthday story so far but deal with it. I dont have much of a summary but without giving it all away it'd be kind of hard to create one. Enjoy anyway, I'll tey to keep it short!** _

"Hey, you guys ready?" Kendall said leaning into James dressing room.

"Yeah, just about." James replied.

"We're working on the finishing touches" Carlos added

"Hurry up, I don't know how much longer we have." Kendall said looking back into the hall before walking in to see what they were working on.

"Relax, K-dog, we got this." Logan said reassuring his bud.

"Done!" Carlos sighed with a smile. He stepped back and let the others look at the fruits of their efforts. A large cake lay on James' coffee table, hand made in a group effort. They had all pitched in on the decorations and writing although none were very good. Several boxes of all sizes lay on the couch behind them, wrapped and ready to go and a very large bouquet of colorful flowers sat on the desk across the room. It was now or never and though they were nervous, they found the guts to carry out their plan.

They had been acting suspicious for a while now but more so over the last few days but they weren't up to no good, on the contrary, they were working over time trying to surprise one of their closest friends, Katie Pryszweic for her birthday. Her birthday was actually 3 days away but the guys wanted to surprise her and since this was her third year working for Network TV they figured she would be expecting something since the network was very generous to their stars. The guys wanted it to be extra special and did everything themselves; the cake, the decorations, guest list, and gifts. Though mediocre at best, they were quite proud of the work and knew Katie would love it all, no matter how horrible. They did have a back up cake though, just in case their cake turned out to be repulsive.

Katie was working hard on set, she had just gotten back from lunch with girls from the sound stage next door. She was working with the director Paul, helping sketch out some ideas for the next scene, this was usual practice though. Katie had this knack for seeing how something should look based on a single line or paragraph. The scenes were well played out already but details and even whole scenes were often changed between draft to table read to run through. She was deep in thought with Paul as she looked over the script and he talked her through his supposed problem, he and the rest of the crew were behind the whole thing and Katie actually believed everything was normal.

Hank, their best friend on the crew motioned them over to the set right next door, it was already decorated and James was bringing over the presents, with Carlos and Logan carrying the cake. Kendall remained as the look out while carrying the flowers to present to her. Once they were set Hank signaled Paul to begin his part which was to have Katie run through a scene real quick so he can see what it might look like but it would bring her to the decorated set that she hadn't seen yet. The scene consisted of a few lines but Paul made her skip the lines as he read off what she should do and she complied.

"Ok, you see Kendall and he's dog tired and looks like crap leaning on Logan who looks not much better. Rush over to them, help them to the couch; listen as they describe the events that happened. Ok get them ice and then run down the hall to get to the bottom of things!" he said. Katie did just that, running out the door, letting it slam behind her as she raced down the hall to the set next door. She was focused on her run through she didn't hear some of the commotion on the other side of the hallway wall, Paul was giving instructions to her so she was focused on those. She opened the back door of the elevator and waited inside for it to open, as soon as it did she ran right out and was greeted with smiling faces.

"Surprise! Happy Early Birthday Katie!" They all said in unison. They clapped and cheered after she screamed in surprise and then faded to joy. She ran right to the guys and gave them a group hug before greeting all her other guests, tears in her eyes. The party began pretty quickly after she greeted all the other network stars that joined the festivities. She was really surprised and felt so loved after coming so far, she truly felt welcome. As the day turned to night the party continued well into the wee morning hours, dancing music, games and so much fun and socializing. Once the party ended and she finally returned to the Knight residence, she quickly fell asleep, tired from the fun. She couldn't help but reflect on the fateful night that made all this possible.

"It was one of the first times I met them…" she said to herself. "If I hadn't stopped or even been on the same road….I cant even think about it!" she continued shaking the thought from her mind. She soon fell into a deep sleep but her thoughts began to stir again as they brought her back to the night that started it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Most stories start out as describing a dreary scene but this wasn't the case. It was dark out but it was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky as the new full moon was as big and bright as ever. Katie was running late at work as she was just coming home from a busy day teaching and driving all over Connecticut. It was almost 2 am and she was still an hour away from home, she was tired physically and mentally but kept her self perked up by thinking about the Big Time Rush concert tomorrow.

She finally managed to score tickets, good seats too, and although she wouldn't be meeting them it was still worth it. She also had a week off coming up and the busiest month was over as of today so her hours would be cut down to only a few hours a week. She had big plans to kick back and relax with friends, family and her computer and just do whatever she wanted. But first, she just wanted to hit the hay.

She was just reaching her exit to switch highways and she was relieved, despite the late time, there was a lot of traffic, at least half of which was stop and go. The next highway was empty, ghost town empty to be exact, not a car in sight, not even a tractor trailer. It was slightly odd that it was so barren but she had never been on the highway this late at night, she just assumed it was normal, this highway was less traveled than the previous one.

It was a little daunting driving down this section of highway because for whatever reason, there weren't any street lights; neighboring highways that had lights gave the extra to it but it just wasn't enough. Although Katie's car was in great shape and nearly brand new for 10 years old, the head lights needed work. They were actually the original lights that came with the car and had never been changed. She never did much night driving so the thought of changing them to brighter light bulbs didn't cross her mind but now after traveling so long in the dark she tried to make a memo to herself to schedule it in somewhere.

Halfway down the highway and still not a car in sight, she just kept her mind on other things, but watching the road too just so she wouldn't strike anything in case a deer or some sort of scrap pops up. She tried searching for a song to sing along with to try and pass the time. After finally finding a song and getting into it she picked up a dim light up ahead, it seemed to get brighter or bigger, maybe she was getting closer to it? She kept on eye on it in case it was a motorist, she wouldn't be stopping, not this late at night. The light was still a ways away but she kept coming across pieces of debris in the road and had to slow down and switch lanes. She looked around for other cars, which there were none, before she started her erratic driving, dodging as much as she could.

She was so focused on the debris that when she looked up she couldn't stop in time before she crashed into a hunk of metal laying across the road. She wasn't going that fast, only 15 mph, less even so she figured there wouldn't be any damage. She was shaken up a bit though, whatever she hit, it was big and heavy; it didn't move when she hit. Only one light was working, she knocked out the left one in the collision, and she couldn't make out what she hit. Whatever it was, it was out in the middle of the road and because of the dark color of what appeared to be metal and the lack of illumination, she wouldn't have seen it until the last minute anyway.

Regardless of her rules and thoughts, she called it in to the garage at ACS in hopes someone might be around. She had to talk to the driver as well and exchange information and also check on her dog Shadow, who had been sleeping in the back seat and got jolted. He got up almost immediately and was spinning in his seat, curious yet on high alert. She grabbed her flash light out of the glove box, her radio, cell phone and tazer, Shadow getting vocal all the while. She got out and immediately grabbed Shadow from the back who nearly flew from the car once she stepped aside after grabbing his leash. He stood behind her and looked all around, nose to the ground as she dug around the back seat for a second.

Giving Shadow the go ahead, she continued on and he lagged behind, alert and focused, protecting her from any assailants that might pop out if this was a trap. She checked her car for damage and just as she thought she had a few scrapes and a busted headlight but her car was otherwise fine. The hunk of metal, which she found to be a huge bus, had similar damage but nothing some paint would care for. She shined the flashlight all over the bus but could see or hear no movement or commotion. The back passenger side was what she hit on further inspection so she made her way to the front door which she found in a ditch. It didn't look like it at first but the bus was actually leaning forward and to the side balancing on its body and not the wheels.

She knocked at the door but received no answer. The window was too high up due to the bus' position and she couldn't see inside but she could reach the handle. The door was crunched in, enough to still lock but the lock was visible. There were lights on inside and something really seemed odd, this was too laid out to be some sort of trap and this bus was no ordinary school bus, this was a tour bus, like celebrities use. She plucked a blade from her pocket and used it to pick the lock which popped open with ease from the pressure it was getting from the dent. She called inside again but heard nothing she did see something in the drivers seat but wasn't sure what it was. She looked around outside as did Shadow and when the coast was clear she told hi to jump in. Shadow was a well trained dog and while he wasn't a police dog or any other official working dog, he was a professional canine, that mastered several arts and sports in the canine world. Despite his medium size, Shadow could jump 3ft fences without a running start or much thought, so the seemingly daunting tilt was no match for him as he jumped, grasped on and climbed his way in.

Katie followed suit once Shadow gained his bearings and turned to her in wait as he always did. She hiked herself up as best she could, tired from the day but needed an extra boost. She fell back down and Shadow was about to follow but she told him to stay since she only went an extra foot out. She got a good start and leapt in, nearly clearing the entrance, she grabbed Shadow's harness and he pulled at her command, getting her in the rest of the way. Once she was up it wasn't long before she noticed the lump she had seen from outside was actually someone slumped over.

She wasted no time and ran over to the driver but she checked 2 locations and didn't receive any signs of life, it was too late for him. Downtrodden at her find she sighed and decided to check the rest of the bus. If the door was locked and the Driver was dead, there was no telling if anyone else on the bus was injured, if there was anyone that is. She began to make her way back but Shadow called her back with a light yelp. She turned and saw him pointed to the passenger section that sat further up. She peeked behind to see a lifeless body on the floor, mangled and bloody. The way he was laying, was so awkward that he had to have broken bones or was possibly even paralyzed.

"Shadow." She started, getting his attention. He was still curious about the person on the ground but turned to her call. She pulled out her keys and clicked to open up her trunk. "Shadow, get the kit." She ordered. He snorted in acknowledgement and trotted to the stairs; he gauged the drop and with care, he dropped down with ease and went to the trunk and grabbed Katie's first aid kit. He brought it to the stairs but wouldn't be able to jump and climb with it so he barked to let her know he was there. She went down the stairs and he lifted her bag to her, she took it and put it on the landing and waited for Shadow to get his bearings as he climbed up.

She went straight to work on the limp body but wasn't about to give up. There were still signs of life and as long as he was willing to fight, so was she. She was no doctor but she knew enough about first aid to tend to even the worst cases, although she rarely performed on humans, she was only certified for dogs but for most things it wasn't much different. She went to work and it wasn't long before he came too, she tried to keep him calm to avoid him going into shock but he was in pain and remembered what had happened.

"My friends….help them!…" he gasped between twinges of pain. Since he was awake and feeling pain she assumed he was in stable shape and did as he asked but she hadn't even looked at the rest of the bus and only noticed then the rest of the scene.

Underneath the table in the kitchen area was another person; male, in his 30's and limp, his neck was obviously broken by the way his head lay. She moved down the row and saw a trickle of blood, now half dry, flowing down the wall of the bunk area, that pooled on the floor. She pulled back the curtain and saw a bloodied face staring back at her. She took out her stethoscope and although the breathing was shallow, this guy was very much alive. She checked him out closer and found his only injury was a good size gash on his head, right across his right eye to his nose, which looked like it may have been broken in the crash as well. The gash most likely came from hitting his dvd screen, that was covered in blood.

She had no idea when this accident occurred but it had to be within the last hour or so. She was about to check the rest o the bunks when she heard a noise from the back room. She heard it again and went inside to find the room a complete mess. Cabinets were open and all sorts of items lay strewn across the floor. She heard a breathless moan and only then did she see a hand sticking out from a pile of large debris. She unburied the victim and immediately stood back in shock. Through the dust, debris, blood and cuts, she still recognized the victim. She was so focused on trying to help these people that she hadn't noticed that the people she was trying to help, were the people she idolized. Big Time Rush lay in pieces in front of her, in need of a Big Time Rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall stared back at her for only a second before he blacked out again. She finished un burying him and tried to get a response out of him but she had no luck. She then had a thought, what about the others? She raced back to the front and double checked everyone she came across. The driver, who was dead, was no one she recognized. The person on the floor, tangled in his own limbs, was Carlos, he was going in and out of consciousness, despite the severe pain he was in.

The guy under the table seemed familiar but it wasn't one of the vocalists, if she had to guess, she'd say it was the bassist. In the bunk, was James, he had gotten a hair cut and his face was swollen. He was starting to come to but he was dazed, he probably got a good bump on the noggin so she tried to keep him relaxed. She helped him shift back, into a some what upright position and turned on the DVD player to get him to try and focus on something to keep him awake. Once he was settled she ran back to Kendall who was moaning in pain and coughing. He was struggling and obviously was in bad shape.

She opened her medical kit and began her exam to see what she could do. He had several cuts on his head from all of the falling debris as well as from broken glass as things shattered in the crash. The way he was jolted and fell combined with the weight of everything that landed on top of him, gave him a broken arm in at least two places and from what she could see, internal bleeding. He began to cough up blood and she knew then time was running out. Paramedics were already on their way but the nearest station was a ways out and it would be a little while.

Kendall occasionally looked at her with his emerald eyes; there was no way he knew what was going on but she kept smiling at him and talking to him, calling his name. His eyes were full of pain yet still soft and gentle. She didn't dare move Kendall but she had to check on James and make sure he didn't fall asleep again. She got up but was stopped when something grabbed her. She turned to see Kendall glaring at her, holding her wrist as hard as he could.  
"Please… don-…Don't…leave me…." he gasped. His breaths became short and shallow as he gasped for air, blood was starting to fill his chest cavity making it harder to breathe.

"Sssshhh, Kendall, it's ok, just relax. Breathe nice and slow, don't get worked up. You're going to be fine as long as you don't move around or get excited." She whispered, holding his hand. "I'm not going to leave you, but I got to check on your friends and make sure they are alright too." she smiled in hopes he would let go. A thought flashed through her mind as she remembered that she hadn't found Logan yet. Come to think of it, there were 12 bunks on the bus, 10 of which were used and she saw only 5 people so far.

Kendall finally let go and she checked on James who was still awake. Carlos groaned in pain as he woke up again, pounding his fist into the bus floor. She checked the rest of the bus and found their security guard, Frank, haphazardly tossed in the shower, he was alive but barely. She checked his pulse and it weakened right in front of her. She began CPR but nothing changed. His eyes were open, staring back at her as she fought to try to save him but without the paramedics it was futile. His eyes glazed over and he took his final breath before passing away in front of her.

4 people were still missing and she had torn the bus apart so to speak to try and find them and so far there was no sign of Logan. Many of the bus windows were cracked but not broken enough to let a body go through. She went back to Kendall and he was awake so she tried asking him but he was too out of it to come up with an answer so she tried James.

"Umm….I…Who's Logan?" He finally managed to say after a moment of thought.

She saw James' phone charging and took it from him to try and find Logan's number. She found it and dialed only to be met with voicemail; his phone was off or out of service and leaving a voice mail would do no good. Shadow began barking and ran to the door of the bus. She heard voices out side and then got louder. She called Shadow back and pulled out her tazer as she went up to the door. The door opened cautiously and Shadow assumed a ready position as did she. She waited quietly as she heard 3 different voices outside the door.  
The first man to climb the stairs was another security officer who immediately called out Katie who raised her tazer.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!?" he yelled at her.

"Wait a minute! Don't hurt me, I'm here to help! I called the paramedics from my car. I come from the Academy of Canine Science, I mean no harm, only to help. There are people who are hurt really badly and I'm trying to help them. The nearest paramedic station is 20 minutes away so they should be here any minute." She said.

"What about that dog?!" he barked. Shadow growled at the finger pointing at him. Katie silenced him quickly.

"He's my partner. He's a well trained professional canine and should be thanked, he alerted me to 2 hidden bodies and fetched my medical kit. He's harmless unless you try to hurt me." She said matter of factly

"I'm well aware of the accident little lady, you had no right to come onto this bus. I was searching for cell phone signal to call in the accident."

"Then why did you leave? Three people are dead because of you!"

"What!?" Another voice said. She looked past the man yelling at her to see Logan. He looked to be in good shape, just dirty and banged up. She had to think quick, she didn't want to let on that she was a fan of BTR. Katie didn't have o say anything before she saw a fleet of lights and sirens approaching the bus.

"See!" he pointed.

She took charge as Logan unleashed his fury on the body guard. Logan was always the calm, cool and collected one, never getting hot headed, short tempered or even swearing but this time was different. she put it to the back of her mind and guided the paramedics to the back where Kendall was fading away. He was put on the stretcher and lead away first, Logan watching in disbelief as his friends were dying in front of him.

He was lucky, he got banged up in the crash, he had bumps, bruises and scrapes but nothing serious. He was in his bunk, on the bottom, trying to sleep but the bus's strange noises kept him awake. He heard the bus fall apart and hung on for dear life as it began to spiral out of control and crash into a ditch. He heard his friends yell in panic and before he could reach out or call to anyone, the bus came to a sudden halt when it hit a barricade.

He was knocked out by the crash but was woken up by the guard, Tom, to get some help. Logan was vaguely aware of what happened but it came together when he saw the damage. He had no time to check on his friends as he was dragged out of the bus by Tom along with the bands' drummer and guitarist. The guitarist had a broken foot so Logan and the drummer helped him along as Tom lead the way. Logan had no idea that Tom was just leading out who was conscious and leaving the others for dead.

"If it wasn't for her, my friends would be dead you asshole! I cant believe you, you only cared about your reputation, trying to save as many lives as you could. You weren't trying to find help, you were just waiting it out! And you made Jack walk a mile with a broken foot! I don't care about your reputation, I'll make sure you'll never work as a guard again!" Logan chewed him out.

Outside, Katie helped out the paramedics by sharing her findings and in turn she went with them to the hospital since she knew so much about them. She called to Shadow who was laying out of the way under another table and came to the stairs. She was about to call Logan's name but caught herself and jumped back into the bus.

"Hey, dude." she said poking Logan. "I got to go to the hospital and help out the doctors and answer more questions. Want to come with me so you can be with your friends?"

Logan hesitated and looked back at his driver, the dead guard and his friend the bassist. His face turned sour and he turned back to her and nodded. Carlos was in the best condition of them all despite the pain he was in and he called out to his friend.

"Don't worry Logan, we'll be ok." he said with gritted teeth.

"Right. Stay strong buddy. I'll meet you at the hospital. "Alright let's go!" he said jumping out the door. He turned back and held out his hand like a gentleman to help her down. She turned to her dog and helped him out and then ran to her car. Logan climbed in the front seat as Shadow loaded himself in the back, carrying the medical kit. She started her car without a problem and peeled out after the ambulance with James in it.

"I'm sorry about my body guard." Logan began to break the silence. "I guess he means well, I mean he was hired to protect us after all but sometimes he's just too overbearing."

"Sure. It hurt that he accused me, but I really was just trying to help." she replied

"Thanks for that." he smiled softly.

"Don't thank me yet. I hope your friends make it don't get me wrong, but the blonde one was in bad shape and time is not on his side right now." she said.

Logan sat back in his seat. "Listen, uh…"

"Logan." He answered.

"I'm Katie. Listen, Logan, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I thought you might like to know the truth now rather then finding out later." she said.

"Yeah…." he said softly.

At the hospital Logan was forced to wait in the lobby while Katie answered questions privately. Logan would most likely know more about his band mates then she could but for right now they were basic questions plus she had to fill the doctors in on what she had done and the condition she found them in.  
She had to tell her story several times but once she was finished, she passed them to Logan who might be able to handle the rest of them. With her work done she was ready to go home. She gathered her things and began to leave but Logan saw her and stopped her.

"Katie, wait!" he called out. She stopped to turn to him and he ran to her. "Going home?"

"Yeah, it's late, I'm tired, my dog is tired and I should have been home a while ago now. I still have a ways to go yet. I do hope everything works out for you and your friends." she said with a smile. She looked into his eyes and saw fear. He was scared of everything that was happening. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Um…yeah…I think so…" he paused. Logan wasn't really the type to say what he was feeling. He was quiet, patient and although he didn't show it, he was sensitive. He covered up his hurt with laughter and jokes but it was pretty obvious that he was failing this time. Then again, maybe it was because he believed that Katie had no idea who he was and he felt more comfortable acting different, rather then the hard shell who always was.

"I know we just met and everything but…You know I feel really uncomfortable asking this and feel free to say no but I could really use some company right now…." He said rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor. He found the guts to look at her and his brown eyes just screamed at her. Inside she was melting at his adorable display but she remained calm and the outside.  
"Sure, I'll stay." she smiled throwing an arm around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan escorted her back inside, extending an arm for her to grab. He had a smile on his face as he felt comfort and relief wash over him. Sure he was still greatly worried for everyone but he felt at east for the time being, knowing that someone was there with him. He knew it would be a long night and since he wasn't much of a sleeper anyway, he might ask some questions and get to know Katie a little bit. For now though, he had to answer the rest of the medical staffs questions.

Katie was left alone in the emergency room, not much activity at this hour. She stretched out on a row of chairs to lay down for a bit but inevitably fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later as the ER got busy. She was exhausted and didn't want to move but she started to remember what went on last night and as she looked at her surroundings, it was difficult to ignore.

"Morning." Logan's voice said. She looked around before looking up. Sitting next to her on the row of chairs was an equally tired Logan. He had been up all night no doubt. She remember that he had asked her to stay with him and was about to apologize for falling asleep on him but he cut her off. "I took longer than I thought with the doctors. They had a lot of questions about my friends. Don't worry about falling asleep, I understand how tired you must have been." he said with a smile as he stroked her hair.

She got up on her elbows and yawned before getting up the rest of the way and stretching out all the kinks she acquired from her night on the chairs.  
"Any news?" she asked

"Nothing so far. Carlos and Kendall have been in surgery most of the night. They were pretty banged up, I don't know about James." he explained. Katie just nodded, she had forgotten about the role she was playing about not knowing who everyone was but luckily she didn't know what to say. "I'm guessing if Kendall made it this far, it's all thanks to you/" he continued. She looked up at him. "Kendall's the blonde."

"Oh, ok." she replied

"I heard the doctors saying he was in bad shape and that time was running out, just as you said. If he doesn't make it I don't blame the hospital or you. I'll blame Tom first, that bastard…I cant believe him!" Logan said getting flustered.

"It's Ok, Logan. I know I cant understand what you're going through but just think about your friends. Being angry wont help anyone." she soothed.

"I know…I'm normally not like this but those guys are like my brothers. We've come so far, living the dream, you know?" he said looking at her, eyes wide. His eyes hit her like a ton of bricks. They were always full of emotion when he sang, like he was singing to just her alone and no one else. This was no different, his eyes were full of truth and there was nothing fake about him. Despite being in a 'manufactured' band/TV show, he was true to himself.

"Uh, are you ok?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh…Yeah! I'm fine, golden." she waved off, embarrassed.

"Ok then…" he said raising a brow.

"By the way, Logan," she began trying to keep the conversation going and away from her near fan girling experience. "What is it you do?"

"Oh, I'm in a boy band. It's called Big Time Rush."

"I think I've heard of it. It's on Network TV right?"

"Yes, the show is. We actually play different characters on the show, it's based on our lives and experiences but we have different personalities and lifestyles on the show." he explained.

"I see. That must be cool though, singing and acting all together."

"It is, opens up a whole new world when you have all these options."

"I've heard the music on and off and its catchy I must admit. I'm pretty hard to please when it comes to music; I like pun rock or alternative music with lyrics on life or hardships. Not pop or dance songs on love but your songs…breathtaking." she semi-swooned.

"Well, thanks. Good to know how wide our fan base is. We write most of the songs so we all have different sounds. " Logan explained. "You know, I'm glad you stayed with me. We havent done much talking but I think you're a sweet, patient and kind hearted girl. Not too many people would stop in the middle of the night to explore a seemingly abandoned bus and then perform first aid on people she didn't know."

"Well, I did run into the bus, not hard just enough to bust my headlight. Plus I had my- OH MY GOD! SHADOW!" she gasped getting up.

'Whoa, whoa! Hang on there, I took care of your pup. I paid for a relaxing stay at a nearby kennel, its just up the street. He was sound asleep in your car when I checked on him after my chat with the doctors and it was a cool night so he was comfortable. I paid for it, end of story, so don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Logan!" she said, sitting back down. "I could hug you!"

"Go for it!" He said with open arms. She accepted his invite and squeezed him hard; he hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of this much needed interaction.  
"Carlos Garcia?" A nurse called out. Logan and Katie immediately got up and went over to the nurse. "Hi are you family?"

"Friends, his family isn't here." Katie said.

"I didn't think to call them, none of our parents are here, we're on tour." Logan said softly

"Oh, you're the bus accident case then, OK, follow me!" she said hurriedly. She brought them into the ER and into a room where James was sleeping comfortably, as was Jack the guitarist, his foot already cast. The nurse pointed to a chair and Logan offered it to her and the nurse brought him one from another room. They didn't talk much, letting the 2 patients sleep and just waited for the nurse or someone else to come in and chat with them. It was a while before someone came though and both of them eventually fell asleep while waiting. Medical staff did come in to speak with them but saw them sleeping and left them alone, it was a rough night for everyone and any sleep they could get was more than welcome at this point.

Katie was just coming out of her near unconscious state when she was jolted by the sound of a door shutting. Her eyes shot open and she looked around but didn't see anything and figured it was a dream or something. She saw the familiar sites of the hospital and Logan asleep next to her; head against the wall and hands folded in front of him. James and Jack were still out like lights, more comfortable than she was but at least every one was ok, well at least for right now. No telling what condition Carlos and Kendall were in. Full of thought, she was startled when the door opened. A nurse brought in someone else, he looked familiar but she had no idea who he was, she hadn't seen him at the crash site but maybe it was the drummer?

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. Katie put a hand to her lips to quiet him, motioning to Logan who was still asleep. She got up and went outside with him so they could talk.

"My name is Katie and I'm the one who was on the bus. I bumped into the crashed bus and investigated to find your friends in pretty bad shape. I really do mean no harm, in fact I didn't plan on staying but Logan asked me too. When he wakes up you can ask him yourself." she explained.

"Alright, I will. Cant be too careful, I hope you understand. These guys have some crazy fans and they come out of nowhere." he replied

"No problem, I've heard many fan stories from all kinds of artists so trust me, I know how crazy some people can get." she said with a smile

"Have you heard anything so far?"

"No actually, Logan and I were in the waiting room and they called Carlos' name then brought us back here and I guess while we were waiting we both fell asleep. We didn't get much sleep last night, in fact I don't think Logan slept at all."

"That sounds like him." he smiled. "What about James and Jack?"

"I don't know anything on them either but I believe the two of them are in the best condition out of everyone. James got a good bump to his noggin and he was disoriented and confused when I first spoke to him; had no idea who Logan was when I asked him."

"He looks better now though, all cleaned and patched up…he actually looks like James now…." he sighed looking through the glass at his friends. He saw Katie look at him and then through the glass as well. "I'm Garrett by the way."

"Nice to meet you Garrett." She smiled. Her blue eyes and her smile had a calming effect over Garrett and he felt at ease despite the surrounding events and what not. Maybe this was why Logan kept her around, maybe she really was a genuine person. She was a stranger still and their trust was far from built but something about her….just made everything feel alright.

Seeing Katie awake, medical staff called the attending doctor to the room. He arrived quickly, glad to see someone awake.

"Alright, let's get down to business, shall we?" he said rather pushy but with a half smile. "Mr. Diamond suffered a concussion, a good one too. He'll have to stay here for a few days to be tested and examined. He was dazed, confused and we weren't receiving the reactions we should have been. Mr. Lardner has a simple broken foot and was by far the easiest case out of this whole group. He can go home as soon as he wakes up, in fact he's already been discharged hours ago."

"Is James going to be ok?" Garrett asked.

"Not sure either way. I mean he will survive, I just don't know what kind of damage, if any he might have. He could have temporary or permanent brain damage such as cognitive function or reasoning, short/long term memory loss or even full blown amnesia." The doctor replied

"What about his friends, Kendall and Carlos?" Katie asked

"Hmm…Let me see here…. Oh yes right here. Carlos is still in surgery, he has several broken bones so it'll be some time as everything is fixed. Depending on his recovery, he should be as good as new but it will be about a year before he can get back to whatever work it is that he does. He was in a lot of pain which is good, he seems to have an injury to the spine so his lower half has a delayed response or no response at all to touch but as long as he feels pain, there is hope of him being able to walk again." he explained. He let it sink in before continuing on to Kendall who was in the worse shape of them all. "Mr. Knight, I'm afraid, is in bad shape. We have done all we could but its up to him now."

"If he had gotten here earlier, would it have made a difference?" Logan asked from the door. Katie and Garrett looked back in surprise that he was awake and at his question.

"Yes." came the doctor's reply. Katie's heart sank at his response.

"That bastard…" Logan said. "Garrett, where is he?"

"That's what I came here to tell you but you were asleep. He was being held by police after you called him out and while being arrested he had a heart attack. He was rushed here to the hospital but he died on the table about 2 hours ago…" he said solemnly. Logan was quiet for a moment, his gaze not leaving Garrett. He was hurt but remained strong.

"Whatever. I cant forgive him until Kendall walks out of here alive, Carlos walks out on his own and James gets his memory back. If everything works out, then maybe I can forgive him and care enough to send my condolences, for right now, he deserved it!" He snapped, walking back inside.

"Logan…" Katie tried but stopped herself. It wasn't her place to get involved.

"My….I've never seen that reaction before." The doctor snubbed.

"It's a long story." Garrett said.

"I see. This must have been some big accident you had. Although you don't seem to be scratched up or dirty at all m'dear. Let me guess, you were driving?" He said looking down on her in a condescending tone.

"Actually I wasn't. I was the attending first responder." She said, making him eat his words.

"Dude, that was uncalled for." Garrett said, defending Katie.

"I apologize. I've seen many cases of teens and young adults that have gotten into accidents and the person who caused it usually walks away unharmed." the doctor replied.

"Our bus was already cross ways the road, when she hit us in her own car. She was already going slow, so there was no damage. Out of the 10 of us on board, 7 of us made it out alive. We all would have been fine if Tom hadn't tricked us into evacuating. I should have known something was up when he was taking just a few of us." Garrett said frustrated.

"How did your friends die?" The doctor asked.

"Tom, the guy who just died from the heart attack, checked everyone after the crash and whoever wasn't bleeding and awake, he forced off the bus. He told us to get off because the bus was at an odd angle. He said the others were off already and we had to go find them." Garrett explained. "We walked for several minutes and saw no trace of them and when we tried calling out to the others, Tom told us to be quiet. I never would have guessed that he was just trying to save his skin by saving as many of us as he could and leaving the others to die!" He continued, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your losses…" the doctor said, this time he seemed genuine despite his gruff attitude over the last several minutes.

The doctor left them to themselves. Garrett and Katie returned to the room where Logan waited in despair. His head was in his hands, face red and puffy. He had been crying, that was obvious. Logan was trying to settled himself knowing the duo would be back any minute. They saw him having a moment and waited outside. Katie knew Logan's personality and new he was always the strong one; he felt bad enough as it was and she didn't want him to feel worse by making him feel like he had exposed himself as some sort of wuss.


	5. Chapter 5

On their way back in once Logan was calmed down, they could see Jack was just waking up. He was groggy on pain medication but he was moving a little bit and trying to talk but couldn't gather his words just yet.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Garrett called out, hurrying to his side.

"…Wha…Ngh….." Jack mumbled before conking back out.

"Let him sleep, better get it now, once that pain medication wears off, he probably wont get much." Logan said. "I'm more worried about James, he hasn't moved an inch since we've been here."

"Don't worry, Logan, James will wake up in time. He's got to heal first a little." Garrett said

"I'm just worried about the damage the doctor said he could have." Logan replied

"Amnesia might be a little difficult to deal with at first but as long as he has his friends and family to help him through this, he'll be just like the old James. Plus, you never know, he might not get amnesia or snap out of it. Don't dwell in the negative Logan, think positive." Katie consoled

"I'm trying, its just really hard to do that right now when your whole world is falling apart!" he snapped. "I'm sorry for snapping, its not directed at you at all. I'm grateful you stayed with me, a perfect stranger and help me out."

"Don't worry about it Logan, You've been nothing but nice too me and it's the least I can do. We all have our rough patches and I know what your going through." She said

"You do?" he asked looking up to her hopeful

"Sure. I don't have that many friends so I havent had this exact heart ache but I've had my fair share. Things don't always go right in my life, in fact its rare that luck is on my side. Most days I just trudge through the day and take what comes. It's a matter of staying positive and above it all, and I know that's tough but after dealing with so many bad situations, you get kind of immune to it." she said

"Thanks. Always good to know someone else has been in your shoes before." Logan sighed. "And don't worry, I'll be your friend." he continued putting his arm around her with a smile on his face. Inside she was fan-girling when he flashed his famous smile with those brown soulful eyes.

"Thanks Logan." She said softly, trying to hold back her tears. She hugged him tight and caught him off guard but after a few seconds he hugged her back. A knock on the door broke them apart and they turned to see a new doctor, a lady, come in.

"Hi there, Mr. Garcia is awake and out of recovery and on his way to his room and you're all welcome to see him" She said all smiles.

"Is he ok!? Will he walk? What was the damage?" Logan started as he let out one question after another.

"It's too early to say what is going on, it'll be a couple hours as the anesthesia wears off before we can do any more tests. The surgery went well, no complications and he's comfortable for the time being." She said.

"Can we see him now?" Katie asked.

"Sure. I'll have a nurse get you his room assignment." She smiled before leaving. A nurse came in shortly after and gave them all directions. Katie figured she'd stay here with James and Jack, leaving Logan and Garrett to visit their friend alone, but she was still listening.

"Katie, come with me!" Logan said suddenly as the nurse left.

"Uh…" was all she managed to say, stunned at his offer. He didn't repeat himself and instead just grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet and dragged her off. She gave a small squeak as she was jolted to run with him. "Logan!" she called out.

She turned and saw Garrett sitting down without fuss with the others and she turned back to him as she tried to keep up. He eventually let go but kept up his pace, although tired, she was right behind him. After a few minutes they slowed down as they entered the pavilion Carlos was in and then tried to find his room. After getting some directions from the attending nurse, they found it almost immediately. It was dark in his room but all the lights from the machines lit up some of the room. Carlos was awake but totally out of it.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Logieeeeeee" Carlos slurred with a kiddish smile "What'cha doing here? Got a show to do tonight….where's my microphone…?" he continued trying to move his arms. "Where'd my arms go? Here, Arms, I neeeeeddddd yoooooouuuuuu!" he sang out.

His arms were cast and held in position as were his legs. One arm wasn't as bad and only needed a simple cast rather than a full stabilizer. Carlos lost focus on his quest to move when he noticed Katie Standing in the back ground behind Logan. She wanted to say hi but she was too shy and nervous to do so. His spaced out mood was hitting a nerve and she was trying not to laugh.

"Psssttttt, hey Logan." Carlos 'whispered'.

"Yeah?" he said with a small laugh

"There's a pretty girl standing behind you…" he said. Logan turned to see Katie.

"That's Katie, she-"Logan tried to explain but Carlos cut him off

"Ohhh I get ittttt, she's your girlllll friendddd. Hehe, nice catch there buddy!" he laughed

"She's not my girl friend, dude." Logan tried again.

"Aw come on Logie-Bogieeee, you don't have to hide it from meeeeee." Carlos insisted.

"But-! Sigh, never mind, I'll explain when you arent such a space cadet." he teased. Carlos conked off and the duo waited a bit to see if he'd come back around but ultimately left him to sleep it off and check in with James, Jack and Garrett. Jack was awake now and more coherent than last time. His pain meds were starting to wear off and he was getting antsy with pain.

"This cast is going to drive me insane!" Jack grunted.

"Calm down, dude, its not all bad. It'll only be annoying the first few days then quiet down." Logan said

"Besides, you're gonna have the ladies all over you." Garrett said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, right. Working wonders so far." Jack said sarcastically.

"Come on Jack, take it easy." Logan chastised, trying to make him realize there was a girl present and to knock off his immaturity.

"Sorry." Jack said sheepishly.

"So How's Carlos?" Garrett asked.

"Total space cadet." Logan replied with a smile. "He was still kinda out of it so he didn't stay awake that long."

"No word on Kendall yet?" Jack asked

"Nothing good. He's been in surgery since he was brought in last night. Katie said he was in bad shape and the doctor said he would have had better chances if he was brought in sooner. Like if Tom hadn't made us go on a wild goose chase that is! Man that pisses me off so much!" Logan grunted through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad you fired him. Hopefully he'll never get a chance to do this again."

"He wont." Logan assured.

"Did he quit?" Jack asked

"No." Logan started

"He's dead." Garrett said.

"What? How? Logan you didn't…?" Jack asked

"No! I'm not crazy!" Logan defended

"Jack, he died of a heart attack. Natural causes." Garrett explained

"Oh. Well I guess that's better, although I cant say I'm happy he's dead, despite what he did…" Jack said

"Logan's got it covered, don't worry." Garrett said.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but are we just ignoring the fact that the chick who broke into our bus is sitting right behind you like a stalker?" Jack asked, talking about Katie. Katie looked up at the trio scared that she may have overstayed her welcome.

"This is Katie, she didn't break in without reason, in fact she may have saved everyone. Without her, who knows what would have happened…So be nice to her, alright? She's our new best friend." He explained. He had a big smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, its about time we had a girl on the team." Jack said with a sly smile.

"Don't get any ideas, Jack." Logan warned.

"Man whore." Garrett added.

-  
With James still out of it, the 4 of them went on an adventure to get some food and to just move around a bit after having been sitting for a while. Jack had been on crutches before but he was having difficulty moving around. Katie tried to help but he waved her off, intent on doing it himself. She felt a negative vibe from him, he didn't like her much so she just ignored him and took her place at the back of the group, staying quiet but Logan kept dragging her back in.  
She felt comfortable with him, he was a nice guy and really grateful to her for helping out but she couldn't help but feel like she was over staying her welcome. Logan enjoyed her company, Garrett tolerated her but didn't seem to put too much effort into welcoming her and as she already saw, Jack seemed to hate her guts. Katie didn't know it, but Logan had seen Jacks attitude and told him to knock it off; Logan didn't really get along with Jack anyway, the two had a lot in common but Jack's personality was rude, selfish and greedy. The whole band saw it but because he was so good on guitar and could play keyboard they suffered through it.

Jack was nice at times, but he didn't think before he spoke and had no concern of anyone else's feelings. He was a complete tool as well; he used the band on more than one occasion to scope the numerous fans for anyone he could sleep with. Just because he was the guitarist for the band, enough girls lined up to be with him despite him not being one of the vocalists. Jack was relatively new to the tour, James's brother Finn, was the guitarist before Jack but Finn had fallen ill, very ill in fact; he'd make a full recovery and was never in grave danger but he wouldn't be able to tour for a while so the band had no choice but to find someone else. Kendall had a friend from back home who would be willing to tryout but he didn't make the final but before they were all stuck with Jack.  
They all had lunch, Logan involving Katie in their conversation and getting to know her a little more. She had a love for animals and was a successful career woman already despite being 21. She had inherited a school from her former dog training instructor and had since expanded to encompass all canine sciences and arts. She was very knowledgeable about her field and was intelligent over all, being able to hold an intelligent conversation. She wasn't girly much at all, her line of work made that evident. Most girls love animals for their cuteness but caring for them, washing, feeding, and training was where they drew the line. God forbid they break a nail or ruin their $90 designer t-shirt.

Katie had strict application guidelines and for anyone who was accepted they had to follow even more rules and guidelines. They might seem strict but it was the only way to weed out anyone who wasn't serious about their field. If any guy or girl cared about their social life or fashion sense more than the proper handling or care technique, they were gone. It was a danger to the animal and to the other students if someone didn't want to get their favorite shirt dirty or wet while grooming a poodle. While a uniform was available, it was students choice to wear what they wanted and it was preferred to see just how motivated and dedicated they were to their work. All three guys were amazed at her stories and she had the proof for it: she was wearing her uniform after all.  
After a fitting lunch they returned to James' room to see him awake, they were super excited but were turned away as a medical team attended to him. James just lay there, putting up no fight and calm as could be, which wasn't unusual, since he was an easy going guy but still something didn't seem right. Was he going to be alright? What was the damage and would James ever be James again?


	6. Chapter 6

_***AN* I was going to keep this short and sweet but I wanted to try something a little different. I know I often say I'll write short stories but then I end up writing long multi-chapter fics. I have written shorter stories in fact usally after a long one I write 1-2 short stories. Like I said I wanted to try something a little different. Without giving too much away, this is not going to be a logan X OC fic, although it seems that way. I might through a little love/flirting in but I havent decided yet. Right now its a consoling relationship between the two. **_

_**Also, this is important: At this time I AM NOT accepting fic requests. I have been receiving a lot of mail/reviews for requests and I am just not interested at the moment. I write for my own benefit and when I am free to choose the subject, I can write a lot better than when I am limited to a certain pair or what not. I do not ask for fics and I dont want to be asked for fics.***_

With James awake, one more piece to this nightmare was over but there was still a long way to go. It'd be a while before the group would be able to see James and see if he's all right in the head so to speak. Logan wished he had been there when James woke up to see for himself if James could recall him or not. He remembered what Katie had said when she asked James where Logan was. "Who's Logan?" was his simple reply and it echoed in Logan's head like a nightmare. If his best friend didn't remember him or his band mates then what would happen to their friendship, their lives thus far and to come? What about Big Time Rush? Were all these memories they shared going to end and fade into the past?

Since it'd be a while, Garrett suggested they go visit Carlos and see how he was doing. His room was lit up this time and he was more alert, in fact he was full of energy, which was just like him. Logan lit up at the sight and ran over to him, giving him a light fist bump on his semi-good arm.

"Finally some familiar faces!" Carlos said full of relief. He had no recollection of Logan's visit with Katie an hour ago.

"How are you feeling, man?" Garrett asked taking his turn to greet him.

"Pretty good actually. I'm barely in any pain and I'm full of energy. I just want to get up and get out of here already!"

"I think it's safe to say you wont be doing that for a while." Garrett teased pointing to all of Carlos' casts.

"Yeah, I figured. What happened anyway? I remember being on the bus, but after…?"

"I'm not really sure but I think the bus broke down. I was laying in bed and I heard a strange noise but didn't think anything of it but then I heard a clank, screeching metal and then I think that's when we crashed. I got knocked out so I cant bee sure." Logan explained.

"Lucky you. You don't even look scratched up, how come?"

"I got a bump on the head and some light whiplash from being tossed around." Logan lied.

He didn't get a chance to wash up yet he had a few scrapes but nothing that really showed. "I was the only one awake except for Danny. I heard the bus break and had a split second to hang on but it was a big crash."

"Oh. I guess that explains it. Probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in the front lounge then." Carlos smirked "Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure I was sitting with Brad when we fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed he wasn't next to me. I tried looking for him but I had to stop cause of the pain. Then I blacked out."  
There was silence among the group. No one wanted to be the one to answer the questions Carlos was hinting at. They didn't have the heart to tell the fragile boy that his friends were in bad shape.

"I tried calling out to our driver but I think he was knocked out or something he didn't hear me…" Carlos said cautiously. He expected to be answered but his tone told them that he hoped he was wrong in his current thought.

"Max…didn't make it…" Garrett finally said looking at the floor.

"Oh…" Carlos replied softly. "That bad of a crash huh?"

"Sort of. It would have been worse if Katie didn't show up." Garrett said. Carlos looked at them confused.

"Katie…? Who's that?" he asked. Garrett, Jack and Logan looked at him funny. They turned around to see Katie had disappeared. Logan peeked out of the door and spotted her just outside.

"There you are! I was wondering where you went! Come on, Carlos wants to meet you." He smiled grabbing her hand. "This is Katie, Carlos."

"Oh yeah, I remember you! You're a real lifesaver, we're lucky you came along when you did, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to deal with all that pain."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Carlos." she said in a small voice.

"Aw come on now, don't be shy. I'd give you a hug if I had the use of my arms!" he smiled sweetly. His smile melted hearts and Katie was not immune to this effect.

"I told her she's part of the group now. We're going to be best buds." Logan explained.

"Agreed!" Carlos replied. "Better get used to some crazy antics, it's just a bunch of guys on the road so things can get crazy!"

"It's true, the things we come up with to entertain ourselves is ridiculous." Garrett laughed.

"Nerf gun wars, video games, Frisbee, and all that good stuff. We havent grown up yet." Logan smiled.

"I guess I'll fit in then, I havent grown up yet either, didn't have much of a childhood. Better late then never, right?" She said, feeling more confident.

"Right!" Carlos agreed.

The group spent some time together, chatting it up about all kinds of things from the accident to band related info to anything and everything else. Carlos never brought up any more questions about the others after he learned Max was dead. Maybe he didn't want to know why his other tour mates weren't there and it was probably best that he didn't know…at least for right now, but it was at the back of everyone's mind.

-  
James was still trying to figure out the who, what, where and why of what was going on. He had a splitting headache complete with blurred vision, sensitivity to light and sounds, light headedness and disorientation. He couldn't see out of his right eye but he felt a large bandage going across it and down his cheek. His nose had a splint on it as well. In between bouts of searing, pulsating pain he tried to remember what happened but came up blank. He liked to have a beer on occasion and thought maybe he had one too many or went to a wild party; none of which were likely so he tried to think of something else.

He was exhausted despite the pain that kept him awake; he finally had a moment to himself now that all the doctors and nurses were gone. He woke up groggy and in pain and the last thing he wanted was to be bothered but almost immediately he was bombarded with questions and tasks he wanted no part of. He guessed that because of the injury to his face and the pain in his head that he must have been hit pretty hard so they just wanted to make sure he had no memory damage. He rattled off his name, age address, phone number and date of birth like clockwork. Satisfied with his answers, the staff left him to rest for a little bit before they would move him to his own room.

Upstairs in Carlos' room, the group was kicked out while they tended to Carlos and test his nervous system to see what the damage is. There was a good chance Carlos could be paralyzed in some way but with today's technology the doctors might be able to reverse some of his paralysis, if caught early enough. The testing would be a while and with medical staff moving in and out the group decided to head back down stairs to see if James was free yet. They returned to find his room empty and their belongings gone. Curious they asked a nurse who told them James had been moved to his own room.

"He seems fine, he was able to recall all of his information correctly that you gave us. However he is a little out of it, he's listless and probably a little light headed most likely from his head injury. He's going to stay a few days just to make sure there is no permanent damage. You're welcome to say hi to him but make it short." she explained.

"Yes ma'am" Logan replied.

He lead the group back upstairs, this time to the third floor, following the nurse's directions. It would have been great if everyone was roomed together but because of their injuries it made sense that they were housed in the corresponding pavilions. James was in a dark room to help with his light sensitivity but he was awake. The beeping from the heart monitor echoed in his head like a drum beat.

"James? Are you awake?" His nurse called from the door gently.

"…Yeah…" he replied

"Are you up to having some visitors?" she asked

"Visitors? Who I don't know anyone in Connecticut…" he replied curiously.

"A couple friends of yours. Here, let me turn on the light so you can see them better." she warned before flicking a switch. Logan, Garrett and Jack filed into the room smiles on their faces.

"Bout time you woke up!" Jack teased.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Logan asked. James stared back at them blankly.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Garrett asked.

"Who are you people?" James asked simply. Their jaws dropped as they looked at each other in shock; Logan's heart breaking.

The nurse was still standing by and rushed out of the room to call the doctor. James memory seemed to be fine but for whatever reason he didn't recognize any of his tour mates. The doctor came in and began a quick exam and James suffered through it as the doctor pulled a flash light from his pocket and shined it into his eyes, causing his head to feel like it would explode. James recalled all of his personal info again, same as before but when asked, couldn't identify Logan, Garrett or Jack.

"The only person I remember is her." he said pointing to Katie.

"She treated you; she treated all of us after the accident." Logan tried to explain.

"Hmmm. It's odd for sure but it's not an unknown condition. To better explain it, when he hit his head, he may have hit twice and kind of like a CD that gets scratched and then skips in certain places, this is the same result. His memory of his friends are gone. Whether or not they will return is another story." The doctor explained.

"I'm sorry…" James said sorrowfully. He felt bad that he didn't know who these people were, and obviously they were all close. Maybe once his head stopped pounding he could think straight.

"It's time for Mr. Diamond to get some rest now." The doctor said and once again the group was kicked out.

Katie watched from the window as nurses tended to him and wondered what would happen next. The nurses came out and shut off the light but she watched from the corner of the window as the lights from all the machines, captured James movement as he settled down. She leaned against the door, stared at the floor and sighed before feeling tears begin to well up. Logan must feel like crap too but at least he had a reason, Katie was just being selfish in her emotions, she felt bad because the threat of BTR being over came closer to reality with each minute that passed.

Logan still had no idea that Katie was a fan and she planned on keeping it a secret for a long time, she wanted to stay friends with him and the others. She wanted BTR to stay together but with Carlos in traction, James having amnesia and no word on Kendall who was last seen on his death bed, she knew that there was a high chance that Network TV wouldn't wait that long and just can the whole project. Logan noticed she was missing and retraced his steps back to James' room to see her staring into his room, her stance and gaze full of sadness. He watched from a distance, curious as to why she was feeling such anguish for someone she just met.

He walked up to her and offered a silent smile and extended an arm. She just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, letting the tears flow quickly and quietly into his dusty jacket. He put his chin on her head and rubbed her back, occasionally running his fingers through her long blonde hair. When she had enough, she broke away, not meeting his gaze. She wiped her eyes and Logan grabbed her other hand and walked her down the hall where the other 2 were waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

_***AN* I almost ended the story here since it was a good spot but I couldnt find the words I wanted. I would have added an epilogue though since this chapter would have had left a lot of questions unanswered. I'm playing around with the title still. I couldnt think of a good one for this story. I'm also thinking about changing the categories since there really isnt too much drama in here. But I suppose there might be in future chapters, I dont know yet.**_

Since James needed sleep and Carlos would be having tests for who knows how long, the question was, what to do now. There was still no word on Kendall and none of the nurses knew anything nor could they direct them to someone who would now. Kendall seemed to have vanished in the system almost, his name popped up but that was about it, even all the info that both Katie and Logan gave hadn't been put in. Garrett held back Logan before he could go on a rampage and dragged him out side, Jack and Katie right behind them.

"I'm fine." Logan said before anyone asked. He was frustrated but tried remaining calm. "Sigh. We're going to be here a while obviously, so I think we should find a place to stay. Know of any place, Katie?"

"I'm not from around here. My home town is still 20 minutes away. I could offer you the beds that are available in one of the dorms at the Academy but I didn't think you'd want to be that far."

"If it comes down to it we'll stay there." Logan said.

"I'll look up hotels around here and see if we can book something decent." Garrett said

"Make sure you book for 4 people."

"Four?" Katie and Garrett questioned.

"Dude, there is only 3 of us…" Jack said.

"Katie needs a room."

"But I only live 20 minutes away." she protested.

"Come on and stay with me, I really could use the company still. You'll get your own room if that's what you're worried about. I'll go home with you to get some things so you can stay longer. You said you don't have to work for a while right?"

"Right but…"

"So its settled." he smiled.

"Alright, sure. But I do have to get home and get some things and drop off Shadow."

"Deal!" He said. Garrett found a hotel nearby, about 2 miles away and booked 4 single rooms, the last ones available. With that settled, Logan went with Katie to pick up Shadow at the kennel down the road and then went to her house where her parents were waiting for her arrival.

It wasn't unusual for her to be gone all night, they didn't like it but it was part of her job. They new she had to work late and would just crash at the kennel. She went straight to her room after unhooking her dog from his leash so he could eat. Her parents asked questions but she brushed them off saying she was too busy right now. Her mind was full of questions and what ifs to even think straight anyway. Logan was waiting in the car, he had fallen asleep after a quick discussion on things he had to do.

No one at Network TV or the rest of the BTR crew for that matter knew about the accident, what happened or where they all were. No one knew of the deaths and the trauma that was sitting before them. Logan had no idea what to say or how to even begin explaining everything. Katie gave him a few tips only to see that his worry had tired him out. She smiled as he slept peacefully, he was kinda cute. She pulled into her drive way and hurried inside, hoping to be in and out before he woke up and back on the road before her parents decided to follow her out to her car. Her mom would recognize Logan almost immediately, and how was Katie supposed to explain that?

Her room was covered with band posters, pet supplies, video games and all kinds of things. Her room was part child, part teen and part adult. It had a semi- organized feel to it, Katie knowing exactly where everything was but still a bit messy as boxes, bins and clothes were strewn about. Her desk was cluttered with text books, papers to grade and homework. She grabbed a few things off her desk including her laptop charger so she could get some work done while she was away, and then went to her closet. Upon opening it up, some of her clothes were hanging neatly but what stood out the most were the large bins that clearly showed the Big Time Rush trademark.

Not too many people knew of her 'addiction' to this band and while their music wasn't her usual taste, she couldn't help but fall in love with it. Because the show was in a kid's block, they had some restrictions to be role models, so they weren't as wild as one of her other favorite bands, Every Minute Down. EMD, made her laugh with their jokes, pranks, partying and bromances and she wished BTR would act like EMD sometimes. But they made her laugh anyway and make her feel fantastic with their sweet personalities. She kept all her BTR stuff in her closet, so her friends wouldn't see or any students or clients that might stop by since her room was also her home office.

Logan wasn't asleep long in her car before he woke to see her gone. He looked out his window and saw what must be her house and got out. He looked around for a minute, taking in the average looking and modest house before seeing a pathway and taking it to see where it brought him. He found the front door and knocked. Shadow charged the door and a woman's voice ordered him to move as she fought with him. The door clicked and began to open before an older woman peeked around the door, holding Shadow back with it.

"Hi, I was just looking for Katie." Logan said

"Yes, she just arrived home moments ago." her mom replied

"Yeah, I know. I was with her. I fell asleep in the car and she left me out there. I'm here to help her get a few things." he explained

"Oh, ok. You must be one of her students. Got a little dirty in the arena today I see huh?" She smiled being friendly. "Come in, come in!"

"Thanks." Logan replied stepping in. He stepped past who she assumed was Katie's mom and Shadow cut him off.

Logan was a little jumpy around shadow just because of Shadow's professional title. Shadow was friendly but in the wrong hands could turn deadly in seconds, as he had found out when handling him earlier this morning. Shadow wasn't being nasty, just stubborn but Logan figured Shadow could get nasty if he wanted to. Logan liked animals but not as much as Katie, he was more focused on his creativity as an actor, writer, and musician. Logan took off his sunglasses now that he was inside and put them in his pocket before turning around. In the artificial light, Katie's mom could see Logan's face clearly and she stared at him with a confused look for only a moment before she lit up again.

"Oh my goodness! You're one of them, Big Time Rush!" she gasped. Logan looked at her in surprise, it wasn't the first time he had been recognized by a parent, BTR had fans of all ages from the very young, to the senior citizens. "My daughter loves you! Well, actually she loves Kendall the most, he's a sweet heart, loves animals and well you know! Haha!" She laughed. "How on earth did my daughter find you?!"

"I, uh, well." Logan stammered, not sure where to begin

"Oh you must tell all the details, she must be so happy, I haven't seen her smile in a while. She's been down, stressed out, you name it. Talking about you boys brings some light into her life. She is such a huge fan, I've bought her countless things with your faces on it!" Katie's mom went on.

"Honey, he's here to help Katie, not play 40 questions with you." Katie's father stated simply. He was sitting in his chair, reading the paper, not a care in the world although he was listening in.

"I can ask questions if I want too! And the game is called 20 questions." she stated

"Not when you play. You never stop asking questions!" he retorted

"I most certainly do too! What would you know?!" she argued

"Would you just let the boy go?!" he ordered, getting loud

"Oh right, I'm sorry, she must be waiting for you. Her room is the last door on the left." she smiled pointing up the stairs.

"No funny business! If I hear anything I don't like, you wont be dancing again." Her father warned.

Logan took it to heart, Her father may be a bit on in years but he was a tall and burly man with muscles that matched, maybe even out did, James'. Marine flags and slogans lay on a shelf just over his chair and that's the only motivation Logan needed not to lay a hand on Katie, not even a hug, while in this house. Logan dashed up the stairs, scared for his life and just to avoid anymore questions he couldn't answer. Right now he wanted answers to his own questions like why didn't Katie tell him she was a huge fan? Why did she lie?

Katie was digging through her closet to find some old clothes to wear as well as something mildly cute. She wanted to impress Logan so she could stay friends. She pulled out one of the big boxes of BTR merchandise to get to some cuter clothes in the back that she rarely wore. She didn't hear her parents arguing or any of the commotion downstairs as she packed. She didn't hear Logan come into her room, she was just hurrying to get back to the car as quickly as possible. She thought everything was the same.

Logan saw the big box on the floor and immediately saw the BTR logo. He didn't say anything just stared in amazement at the quantity of merchandise. He tip-toed into her room and saw 4 more boxes in her closet. He was impressed that she was a huge fan, she bought everything and anything with their faces and logo on it that she could. He saw shirts, blankets, posters, hats, jewelry and even kids' toys, clothes and accessories. Almost everything was official licensed gear but he did see a few boot leg items such as a screen printed bag; he saw back stage passes for crew members too. He waited until she finished packing what she needed from the closet before startling her.

"Nice collection you got going on here." he said calmly. Katie wasn't expecting Logan to be there so she fell back wards in surprise and let out a yelp. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." he chuckled, a grin creeping over his face. "I had no idea you were a closet BTR fan, why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was going to be mad?"

"I, well, I uh…I just didn't know how. I had no idea that the bus was yours, it never crossed my mind. I had tickets to see you guys in concert for the first time. My first concert ever actually, but it never occurred to me that the bus I ran across was yours. In fact I didn't recognize Carlos, not that he looked at me though. And James with his new hair, through me for a loop. I was so focused on trying to help these people in front of me that I wasn't even putting 2 and 2 together. It only dawned on me when I saw Kendall laying nearly motionless on the back lounge floor…." she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I like all of you guys equally, you all have talent! But something about Kendall's green eyes staring back at me just made everything click."

"I meant it when I said I was grateful to you for saving my friends." Logan said

"I know. But when you asked me to stay, I knew that if you figured out I was a fan, you wouldn't want me around anymore, thinking I was crazy or something." she stated

"I don't think your crazy. Sure my view has changed a little bit but its natural for us to be cautious after all the weird run ins we have had. I still think you are a sweet girl and my promise of being your friend still stands." he said with a smile, extending his hand.

"Really?" she asked looking up

"Absolutely. I think we'd get along great and I owe you a lot for all that you have done." Logan assured

"Can I hug you again?" she asked

"Sure" he smiled softly, opening his arms.

Katie grasped him tight and Logan felt a bond forming between them. It wasn't love in a relationship sense, but it was something like it. She wasn't a crazy fan, just someone who needed a friend. Someone who was clinging to life so desperately, waiting for someone to pull her back up and Logan was more than happy to be the one to do it. Indirectly, BTR helped her out many times with their show, music and interviews, making her laugh and feel good, even if only for a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie had finished packing and Logan helped her with her things. She wanted to bring Shadow but left him behind to rest up after a tough week. Logan and Katie planned their escape and within seconds they were out the door, Katie talking the entire time to keep her parents distracted long enough for Logan to get out the door and run down the path. Katie quickly followed, put her stuff in the back and hopped in the car and drove off back to the hospital.

Garrett and Jack were waiting in the lobby, no changes with James and Carlos thus far. Logan decided to check with information to see if there was anything new about Kendall. A new lady was on now, but she wasn't very friendly to the group of 'children'. They decided to go out for lunch and hope someone new would take her place by the time they returned. They had a blast at a local fast food chain, almost too much fun as a small food fight ensued. When Katie was splashed with her own water, the display quickly ended.

"I'm so sorry Katie!" Logan said getting napkins "Things got a little out of hand, this is normal to us."

"It's ok, it's just water. I've had small food fights in high school but never been hit luckily." she chuckled.

"I still feel bad, I'll get you some more water. Here's some more napkins" he said handing her the extra napkins as he helped dry her off a little.

CT had its fair share of Rushers but the state was more of an alternative rock or rap fan base so BTR wasn't known too much. Logan was the only one who would be recognized out of the group and he wore a beanie and shades to tone himself down and stay under the radar just in case. Without an entourage, the group was asked to leave eventually after getting a little rowdy. They apologized and left without trouble, buying more food for the road. They hopped into Katie's car and went back to the hospital where they found a nicer worker at the info desk. The woman looked up Kendall's info and found it quickly.

"Here he is, his info was just updated 10 minutes ago. He's in the intensive care unit on the 3rd floor. Check in with a nurse in that section to see if you can visit. He is listed in a critical but stable condition." she said calmly. She gave them directions and the group was on their way.

Once in the pavilion, an eerie feeling came across all of them as fear, and uneasiness started to show themselves. The pavilion was quiet and smelled of bleach, medicine and just other hospital smells combined into one. Everything was white but still had a depressing feel to it. Dark rooms lined both sides and only lights from the numerous machines and faint beeping, clanks and other medical sounds passed to their ears as they walked by each room. They couldn't help but look into each room and the lack of movement and near death was unnerving.

Despite the quiet, all of the nurses were going room to room. They never seemed to rest and there were so many of them here, but obviously they were needed. 2 doctor's offices were down the hall for the attending doctors to chill out in until they were needed. They spent the whole shift in the cubicle, not allowed to go far in case there was an emergency which, in ICU, happened frequently. Constant care was needed for the patients here and that made no one feel good. They finally captured a nurse's attention and although miffed at being interrupted on her duties she retained a calm exterior as they spoke, asking for their friend.

"Alright, hang on and let me see." She said walking to a station. "What is your friend's name?"

"Kendall Knight, ma'am." Logan said.

"Yes, he is here but I'd have to check with a doctor first. He just came from surgery less than 30 minutes ago so I don't know if he can have visitors just yet." she explained.

Her demeanor seemed to change to a nicer, more sympathetic attitude. She looked at the screen with seriousness but her face softened just as she read his file. His condition must have been pretty bad to get that sudden change of attitude. Their hearts sank at the thought and the vibe they were getting and watched as the nurse walked down the other hall. They were dreading to hear the worst but most probable as well as being told they wouldn't be able to see him. The nurse came back and called them to the doctor's office. They followed her with curiosity and hope, only to see a serious looking middle aged man, at his desk, quickly leafing through what they thought must be Kendall's file.

"Welcome, come in and sit down." he said sternly. "I was just looking over your friends file, he just arrived moments ago so I havent got too much information at the moment. Mr. Knight seems to have been lost in transit, his file was anyway. He's been in surgery for several hours from what I understand."

"We've been waiting all day to hear something. At one point we thought the hospital lost him and he was laying dying somewhere or dead because no one could find him in the hospital system!" Jack retorted.

"My apologies. As I said, I don't know much either, his file is pretty empty and incomplete. I hope to get some information soon." the doctor replied. A ding from his fax machine made them all look. The doctor got up and picked up the numerous papers coming through. "Ah, right on cue!" he said. He gathered the pile and returned them to his desk where he began to sift through it quickly. "Alright, severe internal bleeding, organ damage and failure, broken bones…boy was he a mess…" The doctor sighed. "The surgery was a success but they have done all they can do; now its up to your friend to keep fighting. He arrived alive and that's always good but sometimes the damage has already been done and it cant be fixed. With a case like this, time is of the essence and too much time had passed. I'm sorry but your friend might not make it…"

"What?! No! That cant be, this cant be happening!" Logan protested.

"There's got to be something you can do!" Garrett added.

"Don't just sit there and tell us there isn't anything more you can do. This is a damn hospital, do something!" Jack yelled. While the guys fought with the doctor, Katie just cried in her chair. She felt horrible, Kendall was going to die and she felt as if it was all her fault that she couldn't save him or get him help sooner. Her sobbing became uncontrollable and it disrupted the boys. Even Jack who had a heart almost like stone, couldn't stand to see a girl cry. They put their arguments aside and realized how she felt, it wasn't her fault at all, it was Tom's, they could tell her that all day long but it wasn't going to change how she felt. Logan knew that it was more than just guilt, she was seeing her idols fall apart, the thing that kept her clinging to life was being ripped from her.

Katie couldn't stop crying completely but she mustered up the strength to follow the others to Kendall's room. It was dark, dreary, and lifeless. A nurse turned on the lights to a dim setting and left them alone to visit their dying friend. This time though, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Reality was striking everyone hard and no one was strong enough to take it. Kendall lay still on the hospital bed, he was tucked in nice and tight with wires, tubes, and lines running out of him all over. At least a dozen machines surround his bed, beeping, clicking, lighting up, and displaying all sorts of information.

Kendall looked different, he looked like he was just sleeping but there was more to it than that. He lost his color and was swollen among the black, blue and red all over his body. The neck of his robe lay to one side, showing the bandages of numerous incisions, as well as deep purple bruises. His left leg was in a large, thick cast as well as his right arm. He was in such bad shape that it was difficult to look at him, the only consoling point was because he was 'sleeping', as they forced themselves to believe, he wasn't feeling any pain.

The minutes ticked by like hours as they all kept a vigil on their friend. They skipped out on dinner, forgetting about it completely until the bell for visiting hours rang in the hall. A nurse came in and told them it was time to leave and escorted them out of the pavilion before making her rounds. Slowly, they walked to Katie's car, piled in and drove to the hotel where they just sat together for a while in silence. Even though they didn't talk, it was somehow comforting just to be in the same room together. Eventually, they all crashed in one room, warn out from all the excitement.

Katie woke up in the middle of the night on the floor where she had fallen asleep. Logan and Jack were asleep on the bed, Garrett was no where to be seen. She was a little stiff from sleeping on the floor so she tried to get up slowly. She fumbled around in the dark and went back to her own room. She fell into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning when she woke up, everything seemed like a dream. She didn't remember much about her late night adventure, not that it was anything spectacular, and she had a distant thought about a dream she had about Kendall in the hospital.

She thought she was in school again for a moment when she woke up in her hotel room. She quickly snapped out of it as she pieced together what was going on. As much as she didn't want to remember, images of Kendall laying lifeless in the hospital came back to her, hitting like a ton of bricks. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help it. Logan and the others told her it wasn't her fault and she believed them, it was just what was she going to do without BTR? She never got to see them in concert and only just became friends with Logan. It couldn't end this way, but what else was there left to do?

She managed to sleep in and when she went to find the others, saw a note slipped under her door from Logan. Him and the others would be either in his room, the weight room or maybe taking a dip in the pool. Just like her, their appetites had gone south as the butterflies and nervousness made their stomachs churn. She went to look for them and found them in the pool, the first place she looked. She walked in but heard them talking and waited for a minute. They had no idea that she was there. They were talking about her. Garrett thought she was cute, Logan really did like her, she was a calm, sweet, and caring person. Jack said flat out that he didn't like her.

"She doesn't like to let loose and live a little." Jack said. He was sitting in the pool next to Garrett, plastic wrapped around his cast to protect it from water.

"She's going through a lot right now, Jack, give her time to come out of her shell. She's a sweet girl with an innocent heart. If you don't like her, fine, but don't belittle her." Logan warned

"Yeah yeah, whatever. How long are you gonna keep her around?" Jack asked

"Longer than you with that attitude. Like I said, I think she's great and we owe her. I truly do like her and she's been there for me through this entire ordeal which is the least I can say for you, jackass." Logan came back with

"Hmph." Jack folded. He had nothing more to say. Kate waited a little bit, several minutes before opening up the door and letting it shut loudly behind her.

"Logan? Are you in here?" she called out

"Over here!" Logan replied.

"Morning!" Garrett smiled.

"Good Morning Garrett." She replied.

"Come on in, the water's refreshing." Logan said with a smile

"No thanks, I'm fine. I don't have a swim suit anyway." she replied

"You didn't bring one?" Garrett asked, a bit depressed

"No I don't have one. I don't go swimming all that much anymore. I have some swim trunks that I pair with an old top in a pinch if I need one though. But I didn't bring it. It's ok though, I don't feel like swimming too much, I slept wrong on the floor last night." Katie said, rubbing her shoulder and neck.

"Me too, that's why I jumped in the hot tub for a few minutes. I got up to go to my own bed in the middle of the night. I was going to wake you but I figured you could use the sleep. And the two sleeping beauties over here were just so adorable!" Garrett teased about Logan and Jack asleep in bed together.

"Shut up!" they replied splashing him with water.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Garrett laughed.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Logan asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Come on, you should eat, we didn't eat last night and you had very little for lunch yesterday." Logan said

"I know, my stomach is just in knots today, too much going on I guess." she replied

"Alright. You can rest up if you'd like, we'll catch a cab or bus to the hospital." Garrett offered

"Oh I'll take you, I want to see everyone, if that's ok of course." she asked

"Sure, you're always welcome to tag along!" Logan insisted with a smile.

Katie saw Jack roll his eyes in protest but remained silent. Katie just wasn't Jacks type, and any girl he didn't find attractive he blew off like trash. She tried to ignore him but it still hurt. Garrett saw Jack's display and gave him a warning, disapproving glance. Once they made some plans, the guys got out of the hot tub and returned to their rooms to take a shower, get dressed and ready to go, except for Jack who decided to stay behind. He quickly learned there wasn't much to do at the hotel or the surrounding area in walking distance. Instead he hitched a ride with the others and Katie dropped him off at the movie theater where he would spend the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Once at the hospital, they checked on each band mate hoping for some good news. James was more alert now that he no longer had a splitting migraine, now it was more of a dull ache. What bothered him most was the laceration on his face, he had needed stitches and things were just starting to get uncomfortable. He still had a good case of amnesia though but after test result came back and based on his reactions, there was a good chance he would regain most, if not all of his memory. He was still only living in the present though but his memories were in his head, he just couldn't recall them to the front.  
James was antsy as he started to feel better but until he was cleared to leave, he was going to be stuck here for a while. He felt bad that he didn't remember any of his friends, obviously they cared a great deal about him and he hated the fact that his mind treated them like nothing. James would only be in the hospital for another day but he had no where to go and no idea how to get back home so he hoped he'd remember something so things wouldn't be awkward when they hung out.  
Logan, Garrett and Katie tried to re-teach and point James in the right direction about his life, his job, his friends and anything else he would need to know with the exception of Carlos' and Kendall's condition. With Carlos in a pretty broken state and Kendall on his death bed, it was best if James just focused on getting his memory back first before learning the truth. In fact, it reminded Logan that they missed their show last night. No one had called, the venue, the manager, agent, or the crew. Logan's phone was dead as was Garrett's, the hospital environment drained their batteries and without the chargers, which were on the crashed bus, there was no way to get a hold of anyone.  
All of the contact info and ways of communication had been cut. No doubt people were looking for them, if they were fired of course. Refunds had to be given and without any way to contact the stars, it could be assumed that BTR ditched the concert, rather than getting into an accident. BTR, their band and body guards were missing, the whole bus, why did no one notice sooner? How come no one was checking hospital records?  
Logan shook it to the back of his mind, he had other things to worry about. Katie and Garrett were hard at work trying to get James to recall things and although they made progress, it was very small, but at least it was a step in the right direction. Logan snuck out to see Carlos but it wasn't long before Katie caught up to him. James had gotten tired of the exercise, plus he had more testing to do with the doctor, so Katie went to find Logan while Garrett stayed with James.  
Carlos was sleeping when they arrived but he was just dozing and heard them come in. He was ecstatic to see them. He was in some mild pain but it didn't seem to phase him at all. Carlos' doctor came in shortly after the 2 arrived, with the news they all had been waiting for.  
"Good news, you have feeling in your legs, and respond to stimuli, however, the response is faint. You may make a full recovery, you could loose your ability to walk completely, or be partially paralyzed. With partial paralysis, you will be able to walk but not without help and only for short periods. You might have limited mobility type paralysis or limited stamina mobility where your legs will just stop working after so long or so many steps." he explained. "Don't get down in the dumps just yet though, if we can find a good regime for you to follow, you'll gain the best results you medically can. Don't push yourself but don't be afraid to follow the instructions."  
"Ok!" Carlos said determined. At this point, he'd take what he could get. He'd be willing to do what it takes for a chance to walk again, on his own. He didn't want to give up BTR, not just yet. While it would take time to heal and regain his strength and balance, he was ready to give it a go right now. Carlos still had no idea about the others just yet, he hadn't been given a chance to ask but Carlos knew something was up. Kendall and James wouldn't have left him alone and not visited him. They would be right next to him, teasing him playfully like always. He feared the worst and wasn't ready to handle what might be wrong.  
Kendall had no change at all, which in a way was good, he wasn't getting any worse so he was fighting at least a little bit. It would be several days before a good change would happen, if there would be any that is. They tried to stay positive but it was really hard to think different. After visiting Carlos, they stayed with Kendall, watching for any subtle change. It seemed only like mere minutes before they were told to leave when visiting hours ended.  
Katie was in her hotel room when she decided to watch some TV. The first news story was about BTR and their disappearance. Stunned, she looked at her phone to see several missed calls and called home to get an ear full. She was being blamed for BTR's disappearance despite Katie trying to explain what had happened. She hung up with her parets and ran to Logan's room in a panic. Logan answered the door thinking something was wrong.  
"We got to somehow, get a hold of whatever people you need too, and fast." she stated coming into his room. Logan was confused but before he could ask any questions, she continued. "I was watching the news and there is a story saying you guys vanished. If police find you guys before you can contact your bosses' I'll be arrested as some sort of kidnapper!"  
"Wait a minute, calm down! I've been trying to get a hold of my manager but she wont answer her phone and these long distance calls arent cheap. If Police find us, it'll be a big help and I'll be sure they don't arrest you, you've done nothing wrong." Logan assured. In the morning he'd head down to the police station, Katie in tow and see if they could get this thing straightened out.  
The police were very helpful to the group and after they explained their situation, proving everything, including Katie's innocence, the precinct got on the phones to contact their managers and crew members. Logan and Katie were brought to a meeting room so Logan could have a conference call with the studio. With Katie's help he relayed everything that had happened thus far and listed the condition of the touring members on the bus. Logan had a difficult time talking about it all and the CEO seemed to be patient with Logan as he tried to get everything out.  
"I'm really glad you and the rest of the band are safe. I'm really sorry you had to go through all this, you will be well compensated for all this. Call us any time you can with updates and we'll send 1 body guard and your agent to your location. For now, do stay put in that town, from what I understand, no one will be going anywhere for a while any way. Don't dwell on anything, Kendall is strong headed, he'll pull through." the CEO said. The call was cut off after reaching the time limit and Logan tried to stay strong but let a few tears slip by.  
Carlos was thrilled with the news and it was one less thing he had to worry about. He had been slightly worried abut Katie, he knew Logan was kind of relying on her for a little while but he wanted to make sure that she wasn't forgotten. They all owed their lives to her. Carlos and Katie got along pretty well and on several occasions, Katie stayed with Carlos while Logan and the others went to get some food or check on James or Kendall. The two became fast friends, developing a pretty close bond.  
James was making good progress and after a few days he started remembering bits and pieces. There was no telling how long it would be before his memory returned completely or even if it would but each step forward was a step in the right direction. Katie often helped him with his 'therapy' so to speak and while she couldn't help him with his dance moves or other band things, she tried tutoring him about other information she knew. James remained distant with her at times seemed annoyed. It could have been from not being able to remember things or he just flat out didn't like her. She hoped in time he might come around.  
A week later, he cleared to leave the hospital, his wound nearly healed, only needing another week or so. Another part of his 'amnesia' was forgetting things often. It would be temporary as his mind tried t sort through all sorts of visuals and process everything. Katie took over caring for his wounds and he sat patiently each time. She was gentle as could be but he was still a little tender around the area so he would flinch occasionally. She kept his diet regular and basically kind of took over as a kind of tour 'mom' or caregiver. Logan didn't mind at all and Garrett was ecstatic. She was a good cook and although had no practice or knowledge of being a home maker, she still had motherly instincts and managed to do a lot of things with ease including, sewing their damaged clothes from the wreck and washing them, getting the dirt, mud, blood and other stains out.  
Carlos's stay would be much longer, with such a sensitive injury, he wouldn't be able to travel for a few weeks. His responses were good and doctors were hopeful that he would make a complete recovery with no or minimal physical damage. He was started on a specific regime to keep himself in decent shape and to stay strong, he would need all the muscle and stamina he could get one the casts came off and he began therapy. Due to the multiple breaks and fractures, it would be about 3 months before the casts come off completely; after a month he would be cut out of the full casts and given smaller and lighter casts to improve mobility.  
Kendall was still in the worse shape. He had improved some but not enough, in fact over the course of 2 weeks his progress had been minimal at best. He had not yet woken up and his vitals were quite low, indicating his fight for life. Logan stayed with his friend as much as he could. James was flown back home to recuperate in familiar settings in hopes it would jog him out of his amnesia quicker. Garrett and Jack had also left to go home, shortly after a body guard arrived for Logan. He refused to leave his buds behind and his agent understood. The rest of the tour had to be cancelled and refunds given, Katie received hers plus more for all her help.  
Katie had to leave for home after a few days but stopped by whenever she could to see how everyone was doing. Carlos was always happy to see her, it was the best part of his day. Logan on the other hand, seemed to adopt a different attitude, he wasn't rude or distant to her, not at all, he just seemed to be more confident and he needed her comfort less. She was hurt a little and scared that he wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore. She wanted to meet Kendall and although that was a selfish reason, she was determined to do all she could to stay in their lives, but it wasn't really all that hard since Carlos had gotten so attached. They exchanged numbers and emails and would be in contact almost every day. Logan would always make it a point to say hi if he was around.  
The days turned to weeks and Katie soon had to start school, making her schedule more packed and less time to see her new friends. She found it hard to focus on anything, always thinking about Kendall and wondering how he was doing and if he would ever wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

_***AN* Last chapter got cut off so I will replace it within a few minutes after uploading this chapter. Sorry I didnt notice until now but no one brought it up. Chapters will be sparse for a while, school is getting closer and I have been super busy with that plus other things that I havent done yet. I just havent been to motivated or feeling well enough to write either. Fear not, I wont forget/abandon my stories. (:***_

After a long day of classes, Katie was on her way home. She had some extra time and was going right by the hospital and decided to stop in since it had been a few days. Her first stop was Carlos but he was busy with his therapies and wasn't in his room. Logan was no where to be found which was odd but she figured he was either with Carlos or called it an early day. In Kendall's room it was still deafly quiet as he lay there still as lifeless as he has been for the past several weeks.

She couldn't help but cry as her idol lay still, nearly on his death bed fighting for his life. She felt guilt, like she could have done something more, or if she had gotten to them faster, maybe he would be alive. He'd be broken but he'd be alive. She thought that she was blamed for all this so far and everyone was just being nice to her for publicity even though she'd keep this quiet. She hadn't asked for any photographs or autographs, didn't ask any personal questions and just tried to be on her best, professional behavior.

Once she could cry no more, she pulled a chair up to his bed side and nervously touched his hand which felt cold. His blonde hair was a mess and he was still a bit dirty from the crash. She remembered his green eyes staring at her pleadingly when she found them that night. She wished she could see those eyes again, only this time not in pain and full of life.

"I hope you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, I feel so bad for everything that has happened. You and the others have been nothing but nice to me since I met you guys but I still feel like I don't belong. You don't know how many times you managed to put a smile on my face in my time of need, there are millions of fans out there but yet you make me feel like I stand out, like I'm special. It helps. Just know, if it means anything that is, you guys manage to make me smile no matter how bad I'm feeling. So I just wanted to thank you." Katie whispered to him. She hoped for a reply but only hear the beeping, clanking and other various sounds of the numerous machines connected to him, keeping him alive.

She must have fallen asleep shortly after, whether it was from actual exhaustion or from crying she didn't know. She woke up t find the room dark, a blanket draped on her as she leaned over on Kendall's bed and a clock blinking 1:32am. Whether it was the true time or not, she was too tired to drive back home, even though it was way past visiting hours so she pulled up another chair and curled up, falling back asleep quickly. She awoke the next morning, on the early side, she was hungry but still too tired and a little uncomfortable to move too much. The small chairs were hard and caused cramps and cricks in her muscles as she stretched. She ignored her hunger pains and apparently fell asleep again; not waking up until the sounds of traffic began to sink in.

She peeked around the room to see nurses tending to Kendall. They moved his limp body around in an effort to avoid bed sores as well as moving his limbs to avoid stiffness. They gave him a quick sponge bath, his hair left wet and parted which explained its unusual messiness. After several minutes the nurses left and although tired, Katie couldn't fall back asleep but she stayed still on the chairs anyway, hoping for the best.

Kendall had been in the hospital for nearly a month now and the changes were minimal and not enough to get him out of the woods. Things weren't looking up for him at this point and many had started to lose hope, even Katie. It was hard for her to see her celeb crush, give up in front of her but what else could she do? She was deep in thought on her makeshift bed and all the noises in the hospital seemed to vanish; she didn't even hear a new set of footsteps coming in and walk over to her. It was Logan, he came to visit as he did everyday; although free to do whatever he wanted, he came to the hospital, staying in a state all the way on the other side of the country from his home, to stay with his buds.

Logan was surprised to see Katie still here, he had stopped in last night to check on Kendall just before visiting hours ended and saw Katie sound asleep at Kendall's side. He was going to wake her up but nurse let her stay and gave her a blanket. He walked over to wake her up, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder and calling her name as he shook her lightly. She responded slowly, deep in thought still and was happy to see Logan. They chatted for a while before taking a moment to check in on Carlos who had fallen asleep.

Carlos' therapy was really wiping him out, the energy he had to exert and the pain he endured was excruciating. Today he was getting new casts though, he'd be able to move more and begin walking therapy to regain control and use of his battered legs. It'd be another few months before he could bear full weight let alone begin dancing again though. There was still a threat of partial paralysis or limitations from the damage done inside to his muscles, ligaments, and tissue. They let him sleep until the doctor showed up, then said a quick hi and wished him luck, assuring him the duo would be there when he returned. Carlos was groggy and was given pain medication in preparation for the process so he wasn't all there so to speak. They watched as he was wheeled out and followed him down the hall before saying a final good bye and heading down the hall to Kendall's room.

There was no change still, but at this point they weren't expecting there to be any even though they really wanted him to be smiling back at them, full of life. The pair sat quietly in the room, Katie had her bed side vigil all night and now it was Logan's turn so she watched and waited a few feet away, there for support. After an hour, Logan decided to get some lunch, he didn't ask Katie to go with him and she didn't ask to go, she wasn't hungry anyway. She figured he needed space, this was harder on him than anyone else. Carlos had finally been told about the accident once he was strong enough, about 2 weeks ago.  
He was devastated, destroyed at what he heard. He couldn't picture his friends on such a bad way nor could he think about the musicians and body guards that were now dead. Funeral services were held days after the accident but since the guys were stuck in CT for so long, a memorial service would be held once they were able to return. Once James returned home, it was left to Logan mostly although with some help from Carlos when he was available between his busy therapy schedule, to sort out the legal and official business for the network and their bosses. Katie was there to help, after Logan asked her for help but she really didn't know much about the inner workings of the band or their contract, no rusher did so she just waited for either party to ask a question or ask her opinion.

Katie sat in silence in the dark room, the machines giving off the familiar tone. She thought to herself for a little while as she stared blankly at Kendall, the wall, and his monitors. So many images and what if scenarios kept popping into her head and she just couldn't shake them. She pulled out her mp3 player to try to take her mind off everything. She moved up the row of chairs closer to Kendall's bed to keep an eye on him as she searched through her player and found a video to watch.

The video was over an hour long and until it finished, Katie didn't realize that loga had been gone so long and had begun to worry. She got up and went out to the hall to see if he was out there waiting but he wasn't. She was about to go check the rest of the hospital when a nurse saw her looking around.  
"Your friend said he was going to lunch and then going for a walk. If you need him, he said to call his phone." she smiled.

"Alright, thanks." Katie replied.

She pulled out her phone but the battery was almost dead and she had no signal. Her charger was in the car so she left to go get it, hoping to see Logan on the way. Once in her car she plugged her phone into the battery jack real quick just long enough so she could call Logan. He answered right away and sounded fine. He assured her he was and just needed some air and time to think and that he'd be back before dinner. She returned to Kendall's room, plugged in her phone and tried doing some work but ended up falling asleep in the middle of it. She woke up about an hour later and it was starting to get dark outside, and Logan hadn't returned yet, although it wasn't all that late yet.

To tired to do actual work she just listened to her mp3 again as she scrolled through it looking at pictures to try to pass the time. She was pretty in tune with the music and focused on what she was doing that she began to sing the lyrics. She sang a couple songs, all different genres of bands but the songs all seemed to have a slow or soft story line to them. Eventually she drew a small crowd of the nurses and other medical staff at the door. They peeked in to see who was singing but waited outside the door as they listened. It was a welcomed sound in the ward, hearing all the sounds of the sick and nearly dying was tough on anyone.

Her melodic voice along with the soothing lyrics created for a breath of fresh air. Katie wasn't really aware that she was singing, or at least she was vaguely aware. She was more interested in what she was doing but yet never skipped a beat or word. She did look around a little every so often to make sure she was alone when she caught herself getting louder and tried to keep it quieter.

Logan was on his way back to the room when he saw the group of people outside Kendall's room. So many thoughts ran through his head, was Kendall awake? Did something happen? Was Kendall ok? Was it Katie or worse, did this capture media attention? His heart was pounding in fear as he ran to the room. Nurse saw his panicked state and stopped him and through his garbled and panicked demeanor, quickly identified his message and reassured him that all was well. That they were just enjoying the show tunes his friend was putting on.

Logan was escorted to the door, heart still racing and soon heard an angelic voice singing softly in the room. He peeked in to see Katie was the only one in there and it was indeed coming from her. His heart skipped a beat as he nearly fell head over heels at the sound. The song was slow and soft but her voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. He had never heard the song before but the lyrics, despite the song itself being melodic, were so sad, almost depressing but yet full of emotion. The nurses couldn't keep calm and shed tears, Logan felt like he was about to follow.

The song ended and it was a few minutes before she continued on with a new song. This time though she was at Kendall's side as she sang, holding his hand. The nurses listened for a little bit but they had to get back to work and one by one they left until Logan remained. He leaned against the door frame, listening with a calm smile as the tunes filled his ears. He closed his eyes and almost meditated as he felt a calming sensation wash over him. The song soon ended and he opened his eyes to see Katie soothing a still sleeping Kendall. The soft light showed a light reflection from tears that had run down her cheek. She brushed his matted hair from his face.

Logan remained at the door, waiting for her to notice him. He didn't want to spook her by walking up to her, with the headphones in her ears she wouldn't have heard him. She sat back down and took out the headphones before wrapping them around her player and putting it back in her pocket. She felt him staring at her and she turned and met his gaze, surprised to see him. Her heart was beating fast as she felt nervous that he may have heard her but on the outside she was as calm as a cucumber.

"Hey, Logan. How was your walk?" she greeted

"Not bad. It wasn't as refreshing as I had hoped but strangely enough I feel fine now." he replied

"Well that's good. Glad you are feeling like your self. Any news on Carlos yet?" she asked

"I havent seen him yet, I came back seeing if you wanted to come with me." he said.

"Sure." she smiled. She grabbed her things and followed Logan out the door. The hall was quiet as the day began to end, there were still a few hours left for visiting hours though.

"I wasn't sure how to begin this conversation but I think I should just come right out and say it rather than ignoring it." Logan began. Katie stopped dead in her tracks. His words scared her to death, what did she do? Did she overstay her welcome? Was Logan uncomfortable with her around? Did she piss him off?

"I over stayed my welcome didn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get annoying, I tried to give you your space but at the same time I didn't want to pretend like I didn't care about you either, especially in your time of need. I'll leave right after I say good bye to Carlos and Kendall. Just promise me I can be kept in the loop about everyone?" she replied. Logan just stared at her wide-eyed, shocked at her response.

"No, No that's not it at all. I enjoy your company, a lot actually. You're a cool girl, Katie; smart, caring and sophisticated but not afraid to have fun. I like that about you. What I wanted to say was that, um, you're a great singer and I was wondering if you'd sing me a song later? I heard you before and it was just so calming…" he said. Katie stared in shock, her heart racing, goosebumps spreading like wildfire.

"Oh my god, are you serious? You heard me!? I'm so embarrassed!" she said hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be, it was fantastic!" he assured, trying to console her as she turned away, red faced.

"No, no, no! I cant. I don't believe it, its not a talent I want nor do I believe I really can sing. I do it out of fun but I cant do it in front of others, I just cant." she said starting to shake. Logan was disappointed but understood when he saw her having a near panic attack and dropped the subject. It was quiet for a long time before Katie could garner up the nerve to speak. "I'm sorry Logan. I've sung in front of others before but it was so long ago. I was told I have a talent in it but I gave it up when I was bullied all the time, not only for singing but for anything else. I don't have the courage to do it in front of others, even my own parents. It'd be a dream come true to be famous one day but I'd rather act or create something rather than sing but its ok I have other talents I'm focusing on." she said with a smile.

"I understand. At least I got to hear it, although I am sorry I embarrassed you. On the bright side, I'm sure Kendall enjoyed it." he assured with a soft smile. She felt nervous again but at the same time, calm. She smiled in embarrassment before continuing to Carlos' room.


	11. Chapter 11

_***AN* I am not trying to turn this into a love story or love triangle of any kind, remember this is just a friendship/bonding type story. Bromances are just strong friendships not love. I do my best not to out right ship the guys in bromances or out right relationships/lust however hints do occur. Please do not take it personal, it is all in fun, which is how shipping is intended. Kogan, Jarlos, Jogan, Cargan, Kenlos, Kames, etc are all FICTIONAL. The guys may have close bonds but it is just brotherly love, no different from a hug shared between you and your best friend. Just wanted to get that out there, as it seems many people truly believe our heroes and idols are gay and this simply isnt true! Dont start rumors! Rumors hurt the ones we love.**_

_**Also keep in mind that with school around the corner, updates will be less frequent, I have been feeling a little unmotivated recently as well as stressed out. I will not forget about my stories but they may be put on hold for up to a month or 2 between chapters.***_

Carlos' room was empty when they arrived but before they could panic or question where he was, a nurse came in to prepare the area. Carlos was wheeled down in his hospital bed but his bed now lay empty in the room. The nurse had new sheets brought in and was adjusting it to the right height.

"Carlos should be back shortly, he was taken later than he was scheduled." She explained.

Shortly after she left, an orderly brought in their friend, who was a little groggy, probably left over from the medication he got earlier in the day although he lit up a bit when he saw his friends. The orderly helped him into bed which went pretty smoothly, Carlos was more limber with his new casts, freeing up his joints. He didn't move too much still, he was stiff and a little sore.  
Logan and Katie spent the rest of the evening with him, ordering dinner from the cafeteria and eating with him, until visiting hours were over. They said good bye to Carlos, Katie gave him a big hug before hurrying out and heading back to Kendall's room where they asked to say a quick good night. The nurse agreed and the duo were in and out in minutes, as promised. Katie spent the night in Logan's hotel room rather than going home.

It was about 2am when Katie was woken up by a light buzzing. She looked up and saw Logan's phone going off but Logan was out like a light. She was surprised at how deep he was sleeping since he never seemed to sleep much according to his interviews and band mates. He must have been exhausted with this whol fiasco. She turned on the lights just to make sure he was ok though. By this time, his phone stopped ringing. She checked the number displayed on his screen and saw the hospital's name.  
Her heart racing and not thinking clearly, she picked up his phone and began re-dialing. The number was to the main desk and after several rings someone finally answered, although he wasn't too friendly. Katie explained that the hospital just called and she was concerned that something was wrong. The man on the other end paid no mind to her concern and started firing questions at her in a ruff tone. He had no messages regarding any call that had taken place moments ago so she tried telling him to look under Carlos and Kendall's names to see if something had changed.

The man was frustrated not only because she had 2 friends to check but also because he was really bad a working a computer and hated to use them. After several minutes of trying he finally just made up an excuse that the computer wasn't working and she would have to call back in the morning. He was really annoyed with her by this time and she just pleaded with him to help her. He insulted her several times but Katie was still patient and nice on her end despite being accused of putting her friends in the hospital. Based on how young her and her friends were he assumed she was driving or the boys caused the accident as many teenagers do. He also insulted her of sleeping around stating that girl's have no need to be around several guys by herself. She was hurt on the inside but remained positive before the man finally insulted her again and hung up on her.

She couldn't help but cry after she was disconnected. She tried being quiet and she assumed that she was, in fact she could barely hear herself as it was. She exerted a lot of energy to keep her sobs quiet and held back. She even hid in the bathroom to lessen the sound. The acoustics in the bathroom weren't too much of a help though and after a few minutes Logan found her. She was shocked to see him and he was groggy almost as if he might not have heard her but instead just had to use the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily covering his yawn. Before she could respond he noticed his phone in her hands and her face stained with tears. He lit up as he put 2 and 2 together and started jumping to conclusions. "What's going on? Is Kendall ok?! Oh my god don't tell me he didn't make it! Don't tell me he died!" Katie was too stunned to respond right away and her silence just edged Logan further. "Oh god WHY!? Kendall! Dammit! This isn't fair, why did he have to die? He had so much to live for! That fucking prick bastard…." Logan continued his rant, getting louder and pounding the walls. "I'll never forgive you Tom!"  
"Logan!" Katie finally called out after she pulled herself together. "I don't know exactly what is wrong. I your phone woke me up and I tried waking you up but you were not having it….I thought you said you were a light sleeper?"

"So did I…." he sighed. "Sorry about that. So you don't know what's up?"

"No, I tried calling but I got this grumpy old guy who was insulting me the whole time and was absolutely no help."

"It always bothered me when people kept a job, they obviously hated or were no good at…Never the less- it was the hospital right?"

"Right. I saw the caller ID on the screen. Sorry for using your phone by the way…" she said softly.

"Don't worry about it, I get free nights and weekends. In any case, let's just go to the hospital and find out, we'll try to find someone who can actually help us and then I'll give that old goat what for." Logan stated as he left the bathroom. Curious she followed him out as he scoured the wall for the light switch. He quickly found his pants and put them on and then gathered his socks and shoes. Katie was in her PJ's and didn't have a problem being seen in public with them but she knew it was a little cold so she would grab a blanket from her car to wrap up in at the hospital.

Logan offered to drive now that he was fully alert but Katie took the wheel. The drive was about 3 miles down a straight stretch of road, which at this time of night would be nearly empty and no traffic lights. It took only a few minutes to get there and Katie was getting a little tired so she dragged on behind Logan who ran ahead. He saw an older gentleman at the main desk and figured that was the guy Katie had talked to. In an effort to avoid him, Logan got down to the floor and crawled along the baseboards, out of the mans sight, to the stair case. The coast was clear except for the gentleman whose gaze was all over.  
Katie came in just in time to see him crawl along the floor and as she approached the entrance way got down low as well. She couldn't get to Logan and just watched him go to the stairs. Logan looked back and saw Katie waiting but she motioned for him to go. It was past visiting hours and if either were caught, they'd be in some big trouble. Katie had a lot of time to herself in the hospital and when she couldn't be with either of the guys she took a walk. As meaningless as it might have sounded, it actually was a big help. Katie quickly learned the basic blueprint of the hospital and found another way in. It was busier than Logan's way but it had more places to hide.

She went up the first flight of stairs, opposite the ones Logan used and found the area closed. She went around it and found a construction sight. She looked it over quickly and saw it to be no major harm if she was careful and she tip toed through the mess, wiping her feet just before she exited to avoid leaving tracks. The coast was clear as far as the eye could see, in fact not a soul was around at all, the area seemed deserted. She made a mad dash to the other end where Logan was waiting quietly in between a few chairs, against an inlet of wall. Once reunited they acknowledged each other, they went up the stairs to the third floor where Kendall was or used to be, depending on what the phone call was about.

The third floor was active beyond belief with no break inside, the two had no choice but to make a break for the ICU and hope for the best. They walked at first, staying totally calm and nonchalant before getting fast and faster and finally running the last 500ft. The whole thing was stressful and they were slightly out of breath. The nurse on duty had never seen them before at all and was concerned at first of their state of health from running, then a little annoyed that they were running and finally, put off that they were there, but she wasn't uptight or outright angry. Logan explained their visit and pleaded for help, wanting to know if their friend was alright. The nurse was confused and Logan showed the nurse his phone that displayed the hospitals number. She looked through the records as Logan continued and Katie filled in the blanks of Logan's explanation.

"Alright, here it is. You said Kendall Knight, yes?" she asked

"Yes! That's him." Logan replied anxiously.

"The contact number listed is your cell followed by a…work number…?" she questioned.

"Yes, that is right. Long story!" he smiled waving it off gently.

"Hmm…I didn't call, the nurse before me must have, so let me check the records real quick. I am sorry you had to come out here at this hour to find out, I'll have to file a report on the information employee. That behavior just isn't acceptable." she explained staring at her computer screen. "Ok, I see the notes that were left. It seems Kendall had a brief moment out of his coma, like a deep sleep instead. It happened at about 12am; it was quick and he showed strong signs of improvement and life but soon went back into a coma like state. He was grunting, moaning, slight muscle reflex and his eyes were moving"

"So he's still fighting." Logan summed up

"It appears so, he's fighting hard but there is still no guarantee at the moment, these kind of reactions are somewhat common and often brought on by a dream, the conscious, the mind or external stimuli although it can be hours after the fact." She explained.

"Can we sit with him for a few minutes?" Logan asked.

"Sure." She smiled. Logan grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her with him almost immediately. Logan reached the room fast and let go of Katie. He walked right up to the bed and looked down at Kendall who looked the same as they had left him earlier in the night.

"Kendall? Come on, man, wake up, I know you can do it. If you can hear me, wake up." Logan started. Is voice was a little shaky but he managed to keep his cool for a little while anyway. Every time he paused he was loosing control and it took him longer to regain himself. He finally started to give in and Katie walked cautiously to the other side of the bed. She let Logan have his space and stayed quiet. Logan took a minute but he wiped his eyes and looked to Katie who was looking at Kendall. She felt him staring at her so she looked up.  
"Sing." he stated

"What?" she asked confused, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Sing to him. I have a feeling that might have been what set him off the first time. He's willing to fight but he needs help finding his way out of his head, that dark place he's in. I know your scared but I also know you don't want to see BTR fade away." he said

I don't, never would I want too but I'm too scared to do it!" she replied

"Do it for me, and if not for me, do it for Kendall!" he assured. She was quiet as she thought, scared out of her mind.

"I'll sing with you, come on, I know you can do it." he smiled reaching out his hand.

She didn't look him in the eyes for a while but she did look at his hand out of the corner of her eye. She was so scared to sing in front of people and embarrassed. What song could they both know? They surely had different tastes in music and singing a song from their album wasn't going to do anything for either of them. She grabbed his hand and he lead her out to his side of Kendall's bed. He looked her in the eye, gently forcing her to look back at him with his hand and started singing a soft ballad. At first she didn't recognize it but soon it came to her. Her heart was racing and she missed the first cue, nearly having a panic attack but she looked into Logan's forgiving and soulful eyes and everything seemed to melt away and she found a small spark of courage. She grabbed it and began to softly sing with him, unsteady at first but after a minute she was right on cue and pitch.

Logan's eyes could only hold her attention for so long before she kept panicking as she sang. She managed to stay on key and hit all the words and notes but she was clearly uncomfortable. Logan turned their attention to Kendall, waiting for anything to happen. Kendall loved music, loved to sing and they hoped it would be enough to bring him around. Soon enough the song ended and Logan hugged and praised Katie for doing an amazing job but she still needed a moment. Logan let her get some fresh air and he stayed by Kendall's side waiting for any kind of reaction.

Several minutes went by but nothing changed. The nurse came in with blankets and pillows and offered them a chance to stay the night to which they graciously accepted, tired from the night so far. The nurse had janitorial staff bring up some cots for them and as soon as Katie hit the bed she fell asleep. Logan was tired but he had too much on his mind to fall asleep easily, but he was never one to sleep much anyway. After about an hour, he finally managed to drift asleep, Kendall's monitors acting like a gentle lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

_***AN* I am not trying to turn this into a love story or love triangle of any kind, remember this is just a friendship/bonding type story. Bromances are just strong friendships not love. I do my best not to out right ship the guys in bromances or out right relationships/lust however hints do occur. Please do not take it personal, it is all in fun, which is how shipping is intended. Kogan, Jarlos, Jogan, Cargan, Kenlos, Kames, etc are all FICTIONAL. The guys may have close bonds but it is just brotherly love, no different from a hug shared between you and your best friend. Just wanted to get that out there, as it seems many people truly believe our heroes and idols are gay and this simply isnt true! Dont start rumors! Rumors hurt the ones we love.**_

_**Also keep in mind that with school around the corner, updates will be less frequent, I have been feeling a little unmotivated recently as well as stressed out. I will not forget about my stories but they may be put on hold for up to a month or 2 between chapters.***_

Astral projection. it's a very common occurrence among everyone on earth and while many people don't remember it or sense that it is happening it still exists. It takes years to control it as a voluntary action and although Katie didn't have this skill, she was still doing it at this very moment. She had been asleep for quite some time now, a very deep sleep actually. She was tired and had been dreaming for a while before she 'blacked out' in a way and suddenly found herself in the middle of a dark room. She thought this was a dream and just went with it to see what story would unfold but it remained dark for a long time.  
Curious she began to look around and inspect her surroundings. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, not even her hands although she could sense them so her mind made her believe she could see 'light shadows' of her movements.

She walked around aimlessly trying to figure out what was going on. Things felt surreal, like it wasn't a dream but instead a middle ground between the real world and the dream world. Finally putting two and two together made her think. She didn't usually have much free will as she did right now so she assumed she was just a projection from her physical body but she couldn't see or sense it anywhere like normal. She walked around for a little more, calling out to anyone who might be around although she had no idea who, she had no sense of the real world so she was at a loss, this really was different and she was freaked out.

Something had gone wrong and the two worlds were mixed together, what if she would be stuck in here forever? She began to panic as she wondered around but it wasn't long before she ran into something big and hard, something metal. She nearly fell backwards after hitting the object with a good amount of force and was thankful she was only walking. The sound of the metal resonated in the darkness and was almost deafening in the empty space. The pain subsided and she shook off the rest of her dizziness and tried to feel around to see what she hit.

It was cold and smooth at the bottom and then changed to bars. A cage? It could be. She wanted to stick her hand in to find out if something was inside but her better judgment told her it could be a bad idea. She kept thinking and came up with a solution; if this was a dream, regardless if the worlds were mixed or not, there should be a chance that she could call upon supernatural powers at will. She gave it some thought and concentrated; she centered herself and soon gathered energy to create a ball of light between her hands that grew to the size of a basket ball before she looked up and sent the ball on it's way. She watched as it reached high above and quickly looked back down in the direction of the cage and the ball exploded, lighting up the dark.

Before her was indeed a cage, old, rusted and small. Inside a shadow figure could be seen stretched out, but chained down. There seemed to be faded color to the figure, as if the life itself had been drained. The light above faded and Katie called upon new powers to hold in her hand. With the new light she gathered a closer inspection of the figure as she circled the cage. In the same mess that he was in, at the scene of the accident lay a lifeless Kendall.

The cage that housed him was a few sizes too small; his arms and leg hung out between the bars, chained down to the pedestal the cage lay on. It was barely any taller than it's length and gave no room to stand. The cage was locked on all sides and a protective barrier lay around him. She was scared to see Kendall laying before her with no color, or life in him, his clothes torn and covered in blood, just like the scene where she met him. Her heart jumped to her throat as she tried to piece everything together.

This didn't feel like a dream but she really hoped it was, she couldn't handle this right now, not that she knew what to do anyway. She tried reaching out to Kendall but the barrier zapped her each time she touched it. She called out to him but he just lay there. She calmed herself down a little bit to try to think of what to do. She summoned several different powers to try and free him but nothing worked until she used pure force using her light powers. She formed another giant ball of light and tossed it to one of the locks on the cage and it exploded to smithereens. Each attack took a lot out of her and she could only perform it a total of three times, the third being so weak that it only dented the lock.

She used a form of alchemy and formed a makeshift sword and jammed it into the dented lock before changing it into a large, oddly shaped item that broke the lock. It also took energy and patience and with 2 more locks to destroy she was running out of options and time. Although she was confused what this world was and if she was trapped here, there was a possibility that her physical self could wake up and she would be unable to finish. She took a break for a moment and tested the end with no locks and it moved enough where she could get a good grip and with brute strength and determination she curled it back.  
Kendall was still surrounded by an impenetrable force field but she hadn't given up yet. Her mind was more at ease now that she had made some progress and while taking a break to get some strength back, it finally hit her: She could transform into her spirit animal self; a giant demon dog with limitless powers. She had changed into this demon before on a few occasions in dreams in the past but only for a very short time. It took a lot of energy and concentration. Not only that, she had roughly about 1-2 minutes before she would be recalled back to her physical body. Calling upon the powers of her spirit animal, woke up the stored energies within that leaked to the outside world and in an effort to control it, Katie would have to wake up to cut off the power.

She took only a moment before she began to glow and in an instant roared in her new form. A large black dog like creature stood before the cage and in a mere moment, the cage was destroyed with a swipe of her paw and claws, leaving Kendall unharmed. She bit the chains on his legs and held them in her mouth after she severed them from the pedestal and held him up, before swiping the chains on his wrists. Almost instantly she was shocked by the barrier as it grew around him to protect him. She dropped Kendall, who fell only about 3 feet, and tried to withstand the shock but it got stronger and relentlessly attacked her, causing her to fall to the ground and revert back to her self. After a few minutes, she regained consciousness but she was still in whatever world she had been in. she got up but was hit with a major headache and lay back down to let it subside. Once she was able to continue she crawled right over to Kendall, weak from the adventure thus far.

"Kendall…" she whispered, no voice left in her.

He seemed to glow ever so slightly at his name and she tried again but her voice failed. She could feel herself fading from exhaustion and soon enough she would be sent back to her own world. She felt confident that she did enough and now it would be up to Kendall to fight his half of the battle. Soon enough, Katie slipped away and snapped back to her physical body, knocking Katie out of her deep slumber with a bang. Logan was awake and saw her flinch and checked to make sure she was alright. She woke up to his voice almost immediately and saw that it was day light.

She was tired for sure and felt sore but brushed it off as the way she slept, she had no recollection of what had just happened and even if she did remember bits and pieces, she would just toss it off as a dream, it wouldn't be the first weird dream she has had and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Although she was tired, she and Logan made the journey to the cafeteria, both still in their PJ's from the night before, and got some well deserved breakfast. From there they would go visit Carlos who would be more than happy to see them.

Today was possibly Carlos' last day in the hospital. Now that he had new casts and could move with little pain and had a customized therapy schedule, he would be able to fly home to get some well deserved rest and relaxation. His parents were worried sick about him when they learned of the accident but couldn't afford the trip to see him. It would be in upwards of 6 months or so before Carlos could begin rehearsals for either the show or touring and although the vacation was well deserved, Carlos wasn't one to sit around the house, but he had no choice.

Logan would miss his buddy for sure but he was glad that Carlos was heading home and getting out of here. He just wished Kendall could do the same. He had no idea how much longer he himself could stay, he had the money for the hotel but sooner or later he would have to return home as the only viable member of BTR. He hadn't heard from James or his family in the past week so he had no idea how his recovery was going. He wanted to be with all his friends but it just wasn't possible. Katie had started school now and her schedule was busy enough and most days she wouldn't have time to visit Kendall, although he knew she would in a heart beat if she could.

Katie was just as upset as Logan and even though they had just met weeks before, they became fast friends, building a bond to last a lifetime and he wouldn't forget that. In fact he had plans for when he did go back to LA; he knew Gustavo was always in the business of finding new hopefuls and Katie had that talent he was looking for. Katie liked rock songs more but maybe the maker of pop would make an exception? His plan still needed work but he was determined to make it happen. He figured she deserved it, she was a quiet and gentle soul and although she was successful, it came at a price. She didn't have many friends and it never seemed to be enough for many people. She had always been at the bottom of the social ladder and Logan figured it needed to change.

After a hearty breakfast, they went to Carlos' room to see him sitting in a wheelchair his face bright with excitement, today was his last day and given a clean bill of health thus far, doctors assumed a steady and healthy recovery. He was free to fly back to California where he would have to stay for much of the remainder of his recovery. He didn't need much care now that his arms had healed, he would have some stiffness and soreness in his left arm, the one that was badly damaged but it would eventually go away. He would be living with family though so he wouldn't be alone all the time, but he didn't mind either way. He worried for Logan and he expressed his concern, but Logan brushed it off and assured him that he would fly back in the next week. He just wanted to stay with Kendall for as long as possible and with this latest news, he was willing to do whatever it took to see his friend open his eyes. The two said goodbye to Carlos and walked out with him where he was loaded into a special transport vehicle and taken to the airport.

The week came and went and Logan was forced to return to California. He said a tearful goodbye to his newly found friend and promised to keep in touch. Katie returned to her daily activities, having missed 2 days classes but her mind was cluttered with thoughts of Kendall, laying alone in the hospital. She had no free time to visit him, not this week anyway, as she tried to catch up on some school work but hopefully next week. Her professors had noticed her off her game but Katie really couldn't explain her problem. Kendall wasn't family and technically he didn't know she existed like the others so he couldn't be her best friend. She had no proof either so she just left it alone and apologized for her inattentiveness and promised to get back on top of things, which she did, after a week.

When she was all caught up and had some free time, she stopped by the hospital to visit Kendall and she just stayed with him for the night. He showed little to no sign of improvement but she was still hopeful, he was gaining ground in other ways, his cuts and broken bones had since healed, his tests were coming back normal or at least better than before, it was just a matter of him waking up and being himself again. She was nervous though, if he woke up, he wouldn't recognize her, at all, she wasn't even a nurse and that wasn't going to help him. It would confuse him more than anything actually.

Logan did stay in touch, as did Carlos and both were pleased to announce that James had recovered pretty well. He did suffer some memory loss as well as a balance problem but with the amount of progress he had done already, the doctors were pretty confident that at least the balancing problem would wean itself out with work. His cognitive thinking was pretty bad now and even some simple math problems posed a challenge for James. He got easily frustrated with it and didn't like that he couldn't function like the others. James' never really had a temper or even mood swings so this was different too. It was blamed on his head injury and without any hard evidence it was unclear if this would be a new feature as well.

It had been 2 months now since the accident and each day the wounds healed, the broken bones mended and the accident itself became a thing of the past as it faded in their memories. The one thing that remained constant was the fact that Kendall still lay unconscious in a hospital bed on the other side of the country. The guys called about once a week to check on thing and each time Katie had the same thing to say. Internally he was improving, he just wasn't waking up. Kendall had been taken off life support 3 times in the course of 2 months only to end up back on it within a few days. The doctors were baffled but did all they could to try and get him to come too.

With school coming to a close for the semester, Katie had less time than ever to visit but she managed to stay at least once a week. She used the excuse that she was staying over at her business, which was normal, that way her parents wouldn't worry. She had been trying to avoid the subject ever since her mom saw Logan with her. So far it had stayed off the table and even better, the media hadn't picked it up although there was a little something about the cancelled tour. Kendall's friend from back home, posed as him on twitter to keep up the charade that all was fine. Logan and James made appearances on commercials for the network and Carlos soon joined, sitting down of course. In order to keep Kendall's predicament under wraps, the trio only did single interviews or appeared in pairs if they had too. And so far it was working really well.

Tonight was the night she'd be staying and as usual, the nurses were ready for her. A cot had already been set up, fresh with sheets just before her arrival. The nurses greeted her with a smile and updated her on Kendall's condition which had actually improved much more than normal. He had strong reflexes and overall things were looking up. The medical staff were pretty confident that he might awake soon and the sooner the better. He needed to come off life support for good; the longer he stayed on it, the less likely he would come out of this coma or breathe on his own.

She set up her little area where she spent the next 6 hours doing work for school as well as her business. Occasionally she'd look over to Kendall and just talk to him a little bit, even ask him some questions, just making him part of the conversation but yet not so much where she'd be annoying. Kendall was quiet but he did make some sounds or moans every now and then. It wasn't much but it really got her hopes up, especially after what she was told at the nurse's desk. She couldn't wait to spread the news to Carlos and Logan, she'd call them tomorrow though. Soon she went for some dinner and came back to do more work. She lost track of time and noticed it was after midnight and quickly got settled for bed and falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Something was different and dragged her out of her sleep. She felt light headed and just not herself. Looking around she saw nothing, in fact it was black. She was back in the same dark area as a few weeks ago but she didn't remember it at all, it felt real this time though. She was lying on the floor and got up to start feeling around for a light switch but it wasn't long before she tripped over something on the floor and landed face first on the other side, draped over whatever it was she tripped on. It was hard, solid and smooth. It seemed to have a rounded shape to it, but without light she had no idea what it could be. She was in a mass tangle with the object and tried to free herself, but ended up in a heap. She unraveled herself, got up and shook it off before gaining her balance and kneeling down.

What she was touching, was the same barrier that had shocked her and then attacked her relentlessly the last time she was here. This time though, it meant no harm. The barrier was meant to protect Kendall as he healed but now that he was completely healed it's purpose was no longer needed, however, it couldn't be dismissed until Kendall awoke. He was trapped inside the cage that she had broken last time and although it was no longer here, something still had Kendall trapped.

Nothing in this place was ringing a bell at all for Katie, it seemed so real and normal. She had no powers here and just sat in wait, calm as a cucumber. She meditated for a short while, talking amongst herself but ultimately dozing off for a few minutes. When she awoke, a dim light was shining out of the corner of her eye. The barrier was giving off the light and Katie could now see a person inside. She recognized Kendall immediately and ran to his side but couldn't touch him. The barrier was impenetrable so she called to him instead but he didn't respond.

"Kendall!" She called out louder. "Come on, wake up! Please!" her calls went unanswered and she couldn't help but cry.

She had no idea what was going on, where she was or why she was here or why Kendall was laying lifeless inside some sort of bubble. She knelt before him head in her hands as she sobbed, quietly at first then louder. It was several minutes that she cried but she couldn't stop, it felt so good to let out all the built up emotion that she had been storing this whole time, for many years of her life and not just the past 2 months. She felt a warm hand on her leg and she quickly stopped in shock and looked down. Kendall's arm slipped through the barrier and was consoling her. She placed her hand on his and the Barrier began to fade. Kendall was motionless for a little while longer before he began to come to. He stretched and moaned before opening his eyes and blinking a few times.

"Hey now, what's with the tears? I don't like to see girls crying." he said in a gentle voice. He tried to get up but he was stiff and weak. Katie helped him up to at least a sitting position and he got a little light headed with the movement but recovered quickly. He looked up to look Katie in the eye and he recognized her. "You're the girl that helped me before."

Katie was confused, she had no recollection of meeting him before. She didn't know this wasn't the real world even though it felt like it. She never met in before in person.

"I was trapped in a cage and chained down and you broke me out. I was really grateful, without you I would have been stuck in here forever." he continued. He noticed her confused face so he explained. "This isn't real life, this is an 'in-between' place kind of like how death has the middle ground between heaven and hell, this is the place between life and death. I was in an accident and I don't remember much except for a lot of pain. Last thing I remember was waking up here and fighting for my life. That barrier I was in, was protecting me so I could heal; it kept me in a sleeping trance I guess you could call it. I guess I was beat up pretty badly though, I almost lost the fight and died. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." he explained throwing an arm around her. Katie still had no idea what he was talking about. "I learned all this stuff in my 'sleep'. Everyone who visits for their fight learns the rules and ways of this place. But since you don't know, it must mean that you are something else. Before I slipped away again, after you freed me, I saw you transform into your spirit animal so you must be projecting. I'd love to get out of here but I don't know how, any ideas?"

"None. I'm about as confused as ever. This is a lot of stuff you just threw at me you know. I thought I was living life and now You're telling me, this is all a dream…I give up." she said in frustration.

"Nope, this is definitely not real, although this isn't a dream. You are a dream being though, so I think you would have some powers, try it out, maybe change into your spirit animal." he suggested.

Katie began a quick meditation and tried sorting through the feelings flowing through before she found the one she needed. In an instant, just like before, she was in her demon dog form. Without a moment's hesitation, Kendall jumped onto her back, spooking her, but her hung on tight. He dug his heels into her fur and she lurched forward to a run, into the darkness. Her eyes glowed bright gold as an opening began to form in the distance. She continued on, going faster before leaping into the air, soaring across the darkness and through the glowing, growing portal that sucked them through._ ****_


	13. Chapter 13

_***AN* I am not trying to turn this into a love story or love triangle of any kind, remember this is just a friendship/bonding type story. Bromances are just strong friendships not love. I do my best not to out right ship the guys in bromances or out right relationships/lust however hints do occur. Please do not take it personal, it is all in fun, which is how shipping is intended. Kogan, Jarlos, Jogan, Cargan, Kenlos, Kames, etc are all FICTIONAL. The guys may have close bonds but it is just brotherly love, no different from a hug shared between you and your best friend. Just wanted to get that out there, as it seems many people truly believe our heroes and idols are gay and this simply isnt true! Dont start rumors! Rumors hurt the ones we love.**_

_***NEW AN* This is the final chapter howver an epilogue will be coming your way in the next week! Despite feeling unmotivated, I did get some ideas to move me forward and upon changing things around I just kept going. I know it kinda stops suddenly as the 'theme' or the plots, i dont know the word I'm trying to say. Everything is kind of smooshed together in a hurry but I didnt mean it to be read that way, I know things change and jump around but I was trying to move the story along and cut out some detail that just wasnt needed. I have put thought into this so dont think I didnt care anymore or got bored. Things might make sense eventually in the story but to each his own, I liked the way this ended so I am satisfied. that's all that matters right? :) ***_

Katie was sound asleep, peacefully. A vortex, invisible to the human eye, opened up in a blank space in the room. The noise it made was deafening but since no one could hear it, it went unnoticed. Katie in her spirit animal form with Kendall riding her, were flung out of the vortex. The ride in the tunnel was short but it was difficult to stay straight and balanced and upon the exit, Kendall lost his grip and Katie landed against the wall with a bang, upside down, Kendall followed shortly, crashing into her exposed underside, causing her to tumble over on top of him in sort of a half somersault. Katie flailed for a moment, paws trying to gain some ground before she finally flipped over, Kendall slipping to the floor. She shook herself off and watched as Kendall got up and dusted himself off.

Katie's dream self, snapped back to her body with such force this time because of the close proximity and the proportionate size. She flailed as always but it was so hard that she actually flipped herself out of the cot and to the floor. She was awakened as soon as she flailed and yelped as she fell face first. Kendall flinched at the sight and went to help her but slipped right through her. Katie remained on the floor for a few seconds trying to piece together what happened. It was the middle of the night and she was still tired but tried to remember what she was dreaming about; she couldn't recall anything and just assumed she had a dream that she was falling. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

It wasn't long before he returned to his own body, smiling at Katie sound asleep. Kendall's monitors began to get a little loud but Katie slept through them and the parade of medical staff checking on his vitals. Kendall was responding but he was having trouble coming out of his REM sleep; he was fighting though and with some encouraging words and patience, Kendall finally shot awake, gasping for breath. He was held down and he quickly quieted down and he understood the basics of where he was before he tired himself out and went back to sleep. The staff left him to rest and would check on him periodically through the night. Things were looking up finally.

Later in the morning, a doctor came in to check on him and was happy to hear that Kendall had finally woken up. There was a lot of chatter in the lobby and they couldn't wait to see the look on Katie's face when she woke up to see him staring back at her. He was still weak and tired so he wasn't awake much and despite all the work done so far on him, including removing his breathing tube, Katie managed to sleep through it all. The medical staff was concerned about her health, they had never met someone who could sleep so soundly as she did but her health was fine. She slept through the morning and it was nearly noon when she awoke. She was groggy still, having a somewhat rough night she assumed although she felt as though she slept fine, she didn't remember any dreams or getting up so she shrugged it off as she got ready. She wouldn't be able to stay long since it was so late so she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.

She looked to Kendall first, saw him asleep, as she expected, whispered good morning and continued to the bathroom to get dressed. Her fumbling in the bathroom woke Kendall and he looked to the source of the sound to see Katie's reflection in the mirror. His vision was still off as were the rest of his senses, so he didn't really know who he was looking at. He waited for the girl to exit so he could say hello, regardless. When she finished, her hands were full, as she began to pack her stuff and talk to herself making mental notes of what she needed to do and made sure she had everything. She walked over to Kendall, not really paying attention but when she finally stopped to look at him he moved his head and opened his eyes. She screamed in excitement and couldn't help but hug him, as the tears started to flow. A shaky and slow hand rested on her back as Kendall used what little strength he had to console her. He tried to talk but his voice was raspy and nearly non-existent. Katie was so excited that she couldn't think straight but eventually it dawned on her to call Logan. He answered with a happy hello and she began to run off everything that was going on and it became just incoherent babble.

"Whoa! Slow down, what is going on?" he asked.

"Kendall's awake, Logan! He cant speak but he's staring right at me!" she said

"Are you serious?!" he replied

"Yes! You need to get on the next plane or something!" she urged

"I will, I'll tell everyone and we'll start booking flights. Can you stay with him? I know he might not know you but I don't want him to wake up and then be ditched." he explained

"Of course I'll stay, I'd be happy too." she replied

"Great, let me get on the phone then, I'll keep you updated." he said happily.

She stayed at his bed side, trying to chat with him as calmly as she could, she was not only star struck but because of her friendships with Logan and Carlos, she felt like she's known Kendall for so long. Kendall was very weak and couldn't move much so she made sure to ask him his opinion on whether he wanted to talk or needed something. She didn't want to be annoying or fan girling during their first meeting. He wasn't in pain, just uncomfortable at times. Now that he was awake, he'd begin a strict therapy routine to slowly rebuild his muscles that had since faded away, he would have to put on some weight as well. The 150lb rock star now weighed an unhealthy 102lbs. After talking with Kendall for about an hour, telling him about the accident and herself she went to get some lunch.

"I'll give you some time to yourself, I bet you've had enough of me for a while. I'll be back in an hour while I get some lunch. While I'm out ho about if I get you a notebook and pencils? That way you can tell me exactly what you want." she asked. Kendall nodded slightly and waved a gentle good bye. She returned it and left. She was back in just over an hour and a half. She had some emails to send to her professors and had to print off some assignments. She brought Kendall a note book just as she promised and several kinds of pencils.

"I wasn't sure which one would be better so I got pencils of all sizes. I figure the bigger ones will be easier to hold for right now." he said opening up the package. She placed a pencil above his hand and he tried to grab it but struggled. "Want some help?" she asked. He held up one finger signaling to wait and after 2 more tries he got it but fumbled with it in his hand. He exhaled in defeat and nodded for some help. Katie fixed the pencil in his hand so he could write what he wanted and sat down to give him space and so he wouldn't feel rushed. She kept an eye on him though, he was writing for several minutes before he tapped the bed side with the pencil and waved the notebook slightly.

_"I really want to thank you for helping me. I remembered your eyes from when you rescued me and my friends from the accident. I guess since you have Logan's number, the two of you must be great friends, so I want to be your friend too. Please don't feel so nervous around me, you are a nice and gentle person. I can see it in your eyes that you could never hurt anyone, so be yourself around me, I don't mind. Even if you are wild and crazy on the inside, let it out, you'll fit in just fine, there's no harm in having fun. I really do like you and I just wanted to thank you for staying with me. 2 months is a long time." _ the page read.

"Thank you Kendall, you really are the gentle soul of the band arent you? That's why I like you, you have a big heart. Your fame has nothing to do with anything, I just really have fallen for you. Guys like you are one in a million, you know? TO be friends with you and the others is a dream come true and I couldn't be happier." She said. She gave him a hug and he hugged back, pretty tight too. He was gaining strength like crazy with his determination to get better and to get out of the hospital.

Logan called her back late in the evening while she sat at Kendall's bed side doing some homework. He and James would be on the afternoon flight to CT tomorrow and wouldn't get in until really late so he would meet her in the morning. The news spread like wildfire amongst the Network staff, crew and stars but before they all went at once, Network put their foot down, forbidding everyone from going. They could take turns and others would wait until Kendall returned. Carlos wasn't able to go yet, while he still recovered. James was 90% back to his old self, mood swings and balancing problems had just about vanished. His memory probably would never fully return but he was about as close to his old self than anything else so everyone could live with it. Mrs Knight had flown out only twice since Kendall's hospitalization, and was ready to go again but she couldn't take off any more time from work so she had to pass. BTR's travel agent, tour manager, and Network TV CEO, Nathan took the morning after next's flight with Garrett.

Kendall's room turned to a party room when everyone finally arrived. Balloons, flowers, cards, stuffed animals and much more lined the room on both sides. Kendall was happy to see everyone and to everyone's relief, he had no major function problems. It'd be a while before he'd be up and running around like he used to, so the tour and the show both were cancelled for the time being. The media would soon be getting wind of the news and security was hyped up at the hospital, to prevent anyone from entering, Katie was given special access though at the request of Logan and Kendall. James had no recollection of Katie at all but he was now more friendly than the first time they met; he was like a whole new person and she was glad that he was back to his old self. Each day brought the group closer to being back to the way things were. Logan told Katie that he managed to get her a part on their TV show, a pretty big part. He also talked Gustavo into signing her after seeing and hearing her skills on a group you tube channel run by her and her friends. Katie was thrilled with the news and graciously accepted; she hugged Logan tight thanking him for everything but he turned it right back to her.

"None of this would have been possible if you didn't stop and save my friend's lives. You saved our dream jobs, and asked for nothing in return. You deserve this; you're talented and just an overall good person, the world could use a role model like you. There arent enough nice people in this world." he smiled he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek..

Kendall made a quick progress over the next few weeks, gaining weight and strength very fast. He was able to talk after a few days and couldn't wait to have a conversation with everyone. Katie had gone back to school to focus on her studies as it came to a close but was still distracted by all the excitement. She had been keeping the whole ordeal a secret from her parents and actually convinced her that she was mistaken when she had seen Logan. She did eventually explain the whole thing to both of them from the beginning and she did get in trouble to keeping secrets and lying despite her reasoning that everything had to stay quiet.

Magazines and news stories soon let the cat out of the bag, proving Katie's story true, Katie's image had even been printed. Once they realized how real the whole ordeal was, they let up on Katie and that's when she explained her offer about being famous and her decision to accept. Her school work was supposed to come first and both parents reiterated this but she was adamant on this. They eventually gave way and allowed her to go. She was going to go either way really, she was 21 and didn't have to listen. If they had said no she still would have went to prove herself. School could always be finished later or even take online classes during the down time she would have. She was just happy they would be parting on happy terms.

School ended after another 2 months. Katie had informed her professors that she would be taking a break for a while; until she got a work schedule down she didn't want to commit to a school schedule. Logan, and James met Katie on the last day of school. She was taking a final for one of her professors that she has known since she started school. Katie was one of the last people to finish, just making sure she would get the best score possible and leave on a happy note. She handed in her test and to her surprise 1 of her classmates was waiting outside.

Katie didn't have many friends, if any, at school. Her department was friendly but they quickly skimmed Katie out after the first year and she then kept to herself. Her classmate had asked if the rumors were true, that she was leaving. Katie replied yes but it would only be temporary. She'd take online classes for a while but she might not be back in time to graduate with everyone. Katie kept what really was going on under wraps; the magazines were very detailed in their photos of Katie with the guys and most likely her classmates wouldn't read teen mags like she does.

Katie's classmate wished her well and said good bye, walking her out the door. Katie walked down the path to the commuter parking lot where a stretch limo was waiting. Katie ran forward and tackled the guy that hopped out of the door and then the 2nd guy. Logan and James had surprised her, picking her up at school, her bags already loaded into the car. Her parents took Katie's truck back home after being driven up to her school in the limo. She hopped into the back and the limo brought them to the airport where they were already checked in. After 2 hours they boarded their flight and were on their way back to LA where Katie would begin her new life.


	14. Chapter 14

_***AN* Epilogue. This story is officially finished. I was having trouble ending this; when the story started (Chapter 1) it was describing the present so naturally I wanted to fade back into the present but I couldnt find where and how. This is what I came up with and it kind of works but not exactly the direction I wanted. I'm happy with it though. Dialogue in this chapter is just between Kendall and Katie (My OC!) so although there isnt any he said/she said it shouldnt be hard to follow. Kendall is BOLD and Katie is ITALICS. School starts in 10 days and there is much work to be done so stories will be short/less frequent. I still have plenty of ideas so do not worry although I may take a break (a short one!) from BTR and/or fan fiction in general (I may write fanfic regarding other shows- not sure yet).**_

Kendall had been sent home 5 weeks ago and was making a speedy recovery. He was up and walking around after only a week at home and he was nearly back up to speed as he tried his luck at running. Carlos was right beside him, walking with the help of a walker and splints. Carlos had some partial paralysis and found it difficult to move around too much. He wanted desperately to have use of his legs but they just weren't working like he wanted and hoped. He got frustrated with himself and lost hope although he still did his therapy, although half halfheartedly.

Doctors were certain, Carlos would make better progress than this so they ran some tests and xrays and decided to perform another surgery and implant a mechanical joint and to replace some of the fluid he was missing. The surgery was a success and after 2 weeks, he was moving better than ever although he still had his limits. With practice and training he would be able to last longer, run and climb just like before, although he might have to take breaks more often but that was a stipulation he was willing to live with. It would be another 6 months before he could start any kind of training for the show, the tour or even just a maintenance routine.

James practiced whenever he could, he recovered as much as he would and although he'd have to re learn some dance routines, he remembered most of them and could often be found practicing them and his vocals to keep his mind sharp. He moved forward with his life, getting filled in where he needed to be with friends and family by his side. He focused less on the memories he lost and more on the new memories he would create.

Katie made her own progress in her new dream job. Her business would do well while she was gone and as per her contract, she got 6 weeks off during the year, 2 all expense paid trips back home for 4 out of the 6 weeks so she would check up on things as well as see her family who was more than proud of her. She became a fast star within the year, rising to the top of the charts. She never forgot her roots though and never let the fame get to her head. With her newest friends, her idols, she stayed firmly on the ground, having the time of her life. She still got hate, as every celebrity did, she wouldn't please everyone and hate came with the territory but after getting so much all through her life, she dealt with it like a champ.

Katie was fast asleep in her room when Kendall woke her up.

"Katie." he called to her from her doorway.

"…what?…" she said half asleep.

**"Are you alright? You've been pretty restless all night.**" he asked. She opened her eyes and turned over before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked up to him standing over her, concern on his face.

_"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a dream."_

"**About what?"**

_"Hmm…_" she started as she thought, it was already starting to fade, although it was so vivid just a moment ago. "_I'm not sure."_

**"Must have partied too hard tonight.**" he teased. He paused before he continued. "You were dreaming about the accident weren't you?"

Her silence answered his question and he walked in and sat on her bed. **"It's all in the past. You never have to worry about it again and you know it. You're here with us now, living the dream."**

_"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that accident. How selfish does that sound?"_

**"It was just luck that brought us together. Sure the accident itself wasn't lucky but maybe if we just think of it as one big coincidence, it might sound better?"**

_"Still…I love it here, don't get me wrong but…its just a scary thought. "You guys were my whole world and to see it hanging by a thread was something I never want to see again."_

**"It was your love for us that saved us to begin with. Your kind heartedness gave you the strength to save people you didn't know. We're here, we're safe and we're going to be here for a long time so don't worry about it, alright? Let's get some sleep."**

_"Good night, Kendall."_

**"Good night."** he replied shutting the door.

He returned to his room and jumped into bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. His mind was a blur as he also thought about everything that had happened. The accident itself was nearly 6 years ago. Hard to think they had been together for so long. The accident and the events that followed haunted everyone still to this day but it was something they didn't talk about, not even with each other even though they knew that they should. Kendall was practically dead for 2 months but something had caused him to stir and live on, he had no idea what it was but he just let it go. He lived life to the fullest each day although touring was one thing that freaked him out. If Katie could go with him, he'd be fine, feeling safe. He was really attached to her actually, he wasn't ready to admit it to himself but he was in love.

Kendall soon fell asleep and morning arrived quickly. The duo slept in for several hours before Mrs. Knight woke them both up around noon. They had the day off and spent the day together, meeting up with their co-workers for a day at the beach. Surf, sun and sand followed by a barbeque and roasted marshmallows around the campfire. It was unspoken but days like this, it was good to be alive and it was all thanks to one lucky girl who was in the right place at the right time.


End file.
